Comment choquer un Roi
by Petite'Lisbeth
Summary: Traduction de JuuChanStar : Bilbon a omit de dire un fait important sur les hobbits à Thorin… Maintenant, il n'a plus le choix. AU après la bataille et MPREG !
1. Chapter 1

_Auteur_ **JuuChanStar**

_Résumé_ **Traduction de JuuChanStar** : Bilbon a omit de dire un fait important sur les hobbits à Thorin… Maintenant, il n'a plus le choix. AU après la bataille et MPREG !

_Disclaimer_ Cette fic appartient à **JuuChanStar** qui m'a donné la permission de la traduire, en espérant que vous l'adorerez autant que moi! ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre Un_**

Et bien... Cela n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon. Voilà ce que pensa Bilbon en lui même alors qu'il régurgitait tout ce qu'il avait avalé au petit déjeuner. Non... Pas bon du tout. Le hobbit se laissa glisser sur le sol des appartements qu'il partageait avec Thorin, situé dans les entrailles de la montagne solitaire. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que la bataille était finie et Thorin était devenu "Le Roi sous la montagne". Il n'avait pas du faire énormément d'effort pour convaincre Bilbon de rester avec l'homme qui lui avait ravit son coeur. Thorin était un grand roi, il prenait profondément soin de son peuple et les gouvernait à merveille. Il était aussi un excellent partenaire, Bilbon pouvait en témoigner. Aimant et doux n'étaient pas les mots qu'il aurait associé à Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne avant de le rencontrer, mais avec le temps, il avait appris qu'il existait beaucoup de facette sous cette tignasse et son aspect bourru. Thorin était un amant habile, ça, Bilbon l'avait appris assez tôt dans leur quête. Depuis que le roi nain avait passé le pas de sa porte, Bilbon avait immédiatement été attiré par lui. A sa plus grande surprise, ses sentiments étaient réciproques et quand un nain aime, c'est fougueusement et passionnément.

C'est comme ça que Bilbon se retrouva dans cette situation à l'instant présent. Cet exploit était extrêmement rare et seulement pour une partie des hobbits, les Sacquet étant compris dedans. Depuis le mois passé, il avait commencé à se sentir mal et souvent somnolant. Il avait simplement pensé que c'était du à son emménagement à Erebor, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire quand vous êtes habitué aux collines vertes et que vous devez soudainement vivre à l'intérieur d'une montagne. Mais maintenant, il savait que quelque chose de différent avait prit place et il n'était pas certain de comment l'annoncer à Thorin.

"Bilbon?" Le hobbit tressaillit en entendant le nain entré dans leur chambre au même moment. Le roi nain apparu quelque instant après son appel et aperçu le jeune homme recroquevillé contre la porte de la salle de bain. Il fut immédiatement à ses côtés, attrapant son visage dans ses larges mains calleuses.

"Tu es pâle! Que se passe-t-il? Dois-je appelé un guérisseur?" Thorin n'avait rien d'un roi dans ces moments là, il était un amant inquiet au sujet de l'unique personne qui donne un sens à son monde. Bilbon secoua la tête et sourit doucement.

"Non, je vais bien. Je pense que j'ai besoin de t'annoncer quelque chose mais je ne suis pas sûr de ta réaction." Thorin recueillit son bien aimé dans ses bras et marcha jusqu'au lit où il déposa le hobbit, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

"Qu'y a-t-il?" Demanda-t-il curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait dans la terre du milieu rendre son hobbit si pale et maladif, mais qui ne demandait pas le besoin d'un guérisseur. Bilbon soupira et réfléchit quelques instants avant de se lancer.

"J'ai bien peur d'avoir à t'annoncer quelque chose d'important à mon sujet. Je pensais que, comme ce n'était plus arrivé dans ma famille depuis des décennies, cela n'était plus possible pour moi. Enfin peu importe... Bien avant quand les premiers hobbits soient arrivés dans la Comté, nous n'étions pas seul. La plupart étaient accompagnés, rien de surprenant, mais beaucoup de ses partenaires étaient des elfes. La majorité des descendances hobbit ont du sang d'elfe en eux et ma lignée, les Sacquet, a un taux de sang elfique très élevé. Et cela étant dis, j'espère que tu sais que les hommes elfes sont capable de... De tomber enceint après avoir couché avec un autre homme? " Il s'arrêta et attendit le hochement de tête de Thorin, le pauvre homme le regardait confus pour bien des raisons.

"Bien, donc... Il est possible que les hobbits avec un fort taux de sang elfique tombe enceint aussi. Encore que c'est rare car la magie des elfes ne nous accompagne plus aussi fortement qu'avant, mais c'est possible. Comprends-tu où je veux en arriver maintenant Thorin?" Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à expliquer plus clairement, mais la confusion sur le visage du roi ne lui donnait pas beaucoup d'espoir en ce sens. Bilbon voulut à nouveau parler mais Thorin l'interrompit en levant une main, le visage sérieux.

"Donne-moi un instant." Il avait l'air un peu perdu et Bilbon scruta le visage de son amant perdu dans ses pensées et la variation d'émotion. Thorin n'était pas un homme stupide, loin de là même, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce que Bilbon voulait lui annoncer. Il en eut le souffle coupé, les yeux écarquillés.

"Tu es en train de me dire que... que tu... tu es..." Il ne put finir, son regard descendit jusqu'au ventre de Bilbon où le hobbit avait posé une main protectrice. Bilbon fini la phrase à sa place, il pouvait voir que Thorin avait compris et était, sans surprise, sous le choc.

"Enceint... Oui." Il s'inquiéta en voyant que Thorin ne bougeait pas d'un pouce pendant de longues minutes et quand il bougea enfin... Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, Roi sous la Montagne... S'évanouit.

_A suivre...  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Auteur_ **JuuChanStar**

_Disclaimer_ **Cette fic appartient à JuuChanStar** qui m'a donné la permission de la traduire, en espérant que vous l'adorerez autant que moi! ;)

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et d'avoir lu! En espérant que la suite vous plaise autant!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre Deux**_

"Thorin!" Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de crier quand il vit les yeux de son amant roulés dans leurs orbites, et soudainement le nain bascula pour tomber au sol dans un terrible bruit sourd. Bilbon se rua hors du large lit pour s'accroupir au côté de Thorin et vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas blessé quelque part. Après être certain qu'il avait seulement perdu connaissance et n'avait rien de sérieux, Bilbon alla jusqu'à la salle de bain et revint avec un petit pichet d'eau qu'il versa délicatement sur le visage du roi nain en murmurant pour lui même en même temps.

"Ces nains! Robustes comme de la pierre jusqu'au moment où vous leurs annoncez qu'ils vont être père." Il fut content quand Thorin eut un soubresaut et se redressa, l'eau dégoulinante sur son visage. Il lui fallut un instant encore pour reprendre ses esprits avant de se relever du sol pour se tourner vers Bilbon. Les deux hommes se regardèrent silencieusement un long moment avant que Thorin ne soupire.

"Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dis de cette possibilité avant?" Bilbon resta silencieux un temps avant de passer une main sur son visage.

"Je te l'ai dis, ce n'est plus arrivé à un homme dans ma famille depuis le siècle passé. Je croyais réellement que c'était devenu impossible après tout ce temps, plusieurs lignées de hobbits où les mâles pouvaient concevoir n'ont plus porté d'enfant depuis longtemps. Je pensais être l'un d'eux." Il attendit, regardant Thorin passé bien évidemment bien différentes pensées avant de croiser les bras devant sa forte poitrine. Ce geste rendit quelque peu nerveux Bilbon, cette position était seulement utilisée quand Thorin était en colère ou contrarier.

"Tu aurais quand même dû me le dire, nous aurions pu te donner un remède d'herbe qui empêche cela d'arriver, même si tu pensais ça impossible... Ce qui n'est apparemment pas vrai." En l'entendant, Bilbon sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et il eut un mouvement de recul. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il recouvrit son ventre plat d'une main.

"Je suis désolé, sincèrement. Je comprends si tu ne veux pas devenir père... Mais moi, je l'ai toujours souhaité, et maintenant que j'arrive à finalement accomplir ce rêve, je ne vais pas baisser les bras. Je ne vais pas rester ici sachant que tu seras furieux contre moi. Je vais rentrer dans la Comté, espérant y être arriver avant de donner naissance." Bilbon se décala à nouveau en regardant ailleurs, incapable de voir la colère de Thorin plus longtemps sur son visage, de cette manière il rata le regard d'horreur absolu. Alors qu'il se préparait à tourner les talons pour partir de la chambre, une main forte attrapa son menton pour relever sa tête et de douces lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

"Pardonne moi, je ne me suis pas expliqué correctement." Thorin effaça les larmes qui avaient coulé hors des yeux du jeune homme avant de continuer. "Je ne voulais pas dire que je ne souhaitais pas devenir père, ça a toujours été mon intention. J'ai simplement voulu dire que tu aurais pu être fécondé avant la bataille et la pensée que toi _et notre_ enfant soient en danger me broie le cœur. Je ne suis pas en colère contre l'idée d'être père sous peu Bilbon, je suis contrarié que tu ne m'aie pas dis quelque chose d'aussi important à ton sujet, aussi petite que tu pense qu'elle est. Je veux que tu reste ici avec moi."

En entendant ces mots, Bilbon soupira de soulagement en s'agrippant à la tunique de Thorin comme ci c'était la seule chose qui empêcherait ses jambes de lâcher. Oh oui, les hormones travaillaient déjà, merveilleux… Après avoir repris un peu contenance, le hobbit frappa aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sur la poitrine de Thorin.

« Toi, gros mufle ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue! J'étais sûr que tu allais être en colère et que tu serais plus qu'heureux de me voir partir ! » Il continua à frapper la poitrine du roi nain alors qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour lui affliger des dommage, mais ça l'aidait à se sentir mieux. A son avantage, Thorin le laissa faire quelques minutes avant de saisir ses mains dans un petit rire sourd. Il ne donna pas le temps à Bilbon d'objecter qu'il prit le hobbit dans ses bras et le déposa à nouveau dans le lit avant de se coucher pour le prendre contre lui.

« Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas fâcher et je ne voudrais absolument pas te voir partir. Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours espéré avoir pour partenaire, je ne pourrais t'envoyer ailleurs, surtout maintenant. Un enfant n'est pas un événement courant chez les nains, comment oserai-je ne pas chérir ce précieux présent ? » Thorin embrassa doucement Bilbon et posa une de ses large main sur le ventre de son amant avec un sourire.

« Ton ventre n'est pas encore arrondit, sais tu à quel mois tu es ? » Il traça des cercles avec sa main pendant qu'il attendait la réponse de Bilbon.

« Je suis seulement au début, il est fort probable que j'ai conçu peu de temps après que tu ais réclamé Erebor, je ne peux pas en être certain. Comme je croyais que ce n'était plus possible, je n'ai pas fais attention aux signes. » Il regarda curieusement Thorin. « Es-tu réellement heureux ? » Sa réponse fut un profond et passionné baiser qui lui coupa le souffle et abaissa sa vigilance.

« Oui Bilbon, je suis heureux. » S'en suivit une succession de chaleureux baiser où chacun à la fois se perdit dans les bras de l'autre, écartant toutes leurs inquiétudes. Rompant le contact avec son amant, Thorin eut un large sourire.

« Je suis également impatient de te voir avec ton ventre rond et notre enfant; tu seras encore plus séduisant. » Il fit une pause un instant avant de poser une question.

« Combien de temps dure les grossesses hobbits ? » Le roi nain n'en savait rien, il n'avait jamais connu de hobbit avant de rencontrer Bilbon et n'en savait pas plus même à l'heure actuelle, alors qu'il le devrait.

« Nous avons le même temps de gestation qu'une femme humaine, neuf mois… Pourquoi ? » Bilbon était soudainement consterné; il ne savait strictement rien au sujet des grossesses naines. Thorin eut un large sourire et le hobbit ne savait dire si c'était du à de l'amusement ou à de la fierté. « Les nains portent leurs enfants durant un an. » Bilbon resta un moment bouche bée avant de pousser un gémissement et de cacher son visage dans le cou de Thorin.

« Comment devons nous l'annoncer aux autres ? » Marmonna-t-il contre la peau, causant un léger frisson qui ne lui échappa pas mais il avait plus important à penser pour l'instant… Peut être plus tard. Thorin éclata de rire, un vrai rire, ce son rare qui électrisa le corps entier de Bilbon et qui affaiblit davantage sa volonté de partir loin de l'homme devant lui.

« Oh mon cher hobbit, je suis sûr que certain ont déjà remarqué. Et pour le reste, nous allons le dire à nos amis en premier et quand ça commencera à se voir, nous ferrons une annonce officielle. Pour le moment disons le simplement à nos proches, ce qui promet d'être plus qu'amusant ! »

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Auteur_ **JuuChanStar**

_Disclaimer_ **Cette fic appartient à JuuChanStar** qui m'a donné la permission de la traduire, en espérant que vous l'adorerez autant que moi! ;)

Merci pour tous vos reviews et les follows! °(^-^)°

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre Trois**_

Cela s'avéra en effet amusant. Le lendemain, ils réunirent tout le monde dans une large salle réservée aux réunions du conseil ou autres occasions où le roi recevait de grande assemblée. Thorin et Bilbon se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, un des puissants bras de Thorin enroulé solidement autours de Bilbon. Cela ne surprenait personne, leur relation n'avait jamais été un secret et ce depuis le début. Après la reconquête d'Erebor, ils s'étaient mariés, une pratique actuellement assez courante chez les nains à cause de la rareté des femmes naines. Une fois tout le monde installé dans la pièce, Thorin prit la parole.

« Je sais que vous vous demandez tous pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici, nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer. » Il regarda Bilbon en frottant doucement le bras de son époux. Il savait que Bilbon était inquiet d'être considéré comme un étranger parmi ses amis.

« Et bien mon garçon, dites nous pourquoi notre hobbit regarde partout comme si il avait envie de fuir la pièce à tout moment. » Balin pensait avoir une idée, il avait déjà vu la même teinte verte autour de la bouche de Bilbon chez d'autres. Oin et Gloin l'avaient aussi remarqué et en vu de leur petit sourire, ils avaient compris. Mais ils ne voulaient pas ruiner ce moment. Bilbon redressa les épaules et bougea une main pour la lier avec celle de Thorin qui reposait sur son ventre, chose qui n'échappa pas à plusieurs nains, mais ils savaient qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire.

« Thorin et moi attendons un bébé. » Ils attendirent leurs réactions et les premiers à réagir furent Balin, Oin et Gloin qui avouèrent déjà savoir et étaient heureux pour eux. Dwalin ne fit rien d'autre que rire et hocher la tête, stoïque comme à son habitude. Bifur, Bofur et Bombur applaudirent, bientôt rejoint par Dori, Nori et Ori. Fili et Kili les serrèrent dans leurs bras et applaudirent à leur tour. Il y eut beaucoup de conversation, des esquisses pour l'annonce officielle et une célébration fut prévue avant que plusieurs sortent de la pièce après avoir félicité le couple. Dwalin donna une frappe sur l'épaule de Thorin et donna une autre plus gentille à Bilbon. Balin les prit tous les deux dans ses bras et suivit son frère dehors. Oin dis à Bilbon de prendre encore plus soin de lui et de venir le trouver si le besoin est avant de sortir avec Gloin à leurs tours. Ils furent suivis par tout le monde, excepté Fili et Kili.

Thorin se sentait un peu inquiet vis à vis de ses neveux. Il savait que Fili était son héritier, mais son enfant passerait avant son neveu et il espérait que Fili ne serait pas furieux. Fili lut l'appréhension dans les yeux de son oncle et lui sourit.

« Ne soyez pas inquiet mon oncle, je ne suis pas en colère. En vérité mon cœur n'a pas sa place sur le trône, il réside autre part. » Il sourit et regarda Kili qui leva les yeux en bousculant son frère, mais il n'y avait pas de colère derrière ça. Bilbon les regarda un peu surpris alors que Thorin eut un petit rire. Il était au courant de leur relation depuis plusieurs années et il ne voulait pas les renier. En voyant l'acceptation dans les yeux de son oncle, Fili sourit et tendit la main pour prendre celle de Kili. Il attira son frère plus prêt de lui, passant un bras autours de sa taille.

« Nous voudrions vous demander quelques conseils. Nous avons décidé d'enfanter à notre tour mais nous n'en savons pas plus que ce que nous aimerions à ce sujet. » A ces paroles, Bilbon bafouilla et regarda Thorin.

« Les hommes nains peuvent concevoir aussi ? » Thorin s'amusa et tira Bilbon à lui pour embrasser le dessus de sa tête.

« Seulement ceux de sang royal. Fili, Kili, venez me voir cette après midi, je vous donnerai les livres que j'ai. Maintenant, allez vous en et aidez les autres. » Il leurs fit signe de sortir. Une fois la porte fermée, il se tourna vers Bilbon dans sa légère tunique séduisante.

« Il y a beaucoup à apprendre sur la race naine, tu devrais en savoir plus avant la naissance de notre enfant. Je vais trouver des livres pour toi aussi. Maintenant, que dis-tu d'un bain ? » Bilbon hocha la tête et laissa Thorin le conduire dans leurs chambres puis dans la salle d'eau pour un long bain, même si Bilbon avait l'intention que ce serait plus que juste un bain.

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Auteur_ **JuuChanStar**

_Disclaimer_ **Cette fic appartient à JuuChanStar** qui m'a donné la permission de la traduire, en espérant que vous l'adorerez autant que moi! ;)

_Note_ C'est la première fois que je traduis un lemon, et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi difficile xD Ce chapitre est pas aussi parfait que je le souhaiterai mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! Merci encore pour vos reviews!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre Quatre**_

Alors que Thorin s'empressait de préparer le bain, Bilbon s'assit sur leur lit perdu dans ses pensées, ses mains frottant distraitement son ventre. Il ne remarqua pas Thorin revenir dans la chambre avant que les larges mains de son mari recouvrirent les siennes et le roi nain s'accroupit devant lui, un regard inquiet sur son visage.

« Tout va bien? » Il embrassa avec douceur les doigts du hobbit attendant qu'il parle, peu surprise de voir Bilbon perdu dans sa rêverie.

« Pardon ? Oh… Oui, je vais bien. J'étais juste en train de penser, il y a beaucoup de chose au sujet des quelles je n'ai aucune connaissance et j'aurai besoin de trouver quelqu'un pour poser mes questions. Comment se fait-il que je n'ai jamais entendu dire que les nains mâles pouvaient aussi porter des enfants ? » Il était très curieux à ce sujet. Il savait pour les hobbits et les elfes, il savait aussi que les hommes ne pouvaient porter d'enfant mais il n'avait jamais entendu, pas même un murmure, au sujet des nains mâles. Thorin sourit tendrement.

« Comme je l'ai dis, c'est seulement ceux de sang royal qui peuvent. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi, ça a été découvert il y a longtemps et aucune explication n'a été trouvée. Et avant que tu demande, parce que je connais ton esprit mon hobbit, non ce n'est pas commun pour des frères et sœurs de s'accoupler ensemble. Mais même si les nains peuvent mentir à souhait, quand ils trouvent l'amour, ils sont liés ensemble pour toujours un nain n'aime qu'une seule fois. Voilà pourquoi nous ne jugeons pas quand un nain choisit son âme sœur. » Bilbon rigola et appuya son front contre celui de Thorin. Le roi nain le connaissait bien, il se posait des questions au sujet des frères, mais il n'avait pas été rebuté par la situation. Ils étaient juste parfaits ensemble. Juste comme lui et Thorin semblaient… Après leurs premiers essais bizarres de se courtiser.

« Maintenant, dans le bain. Plus d'inquiétude pour le moment. » Thorin ramassa son mari et le porta jusqu'à la salle de bain où il priva le jeune homme de ses vêtements. Ayant déjà enlevé son pantalon, Thorin fut bientôt nu. Il entra dans la baignoire et tendit la main pour aider Bilbon à entrer son tour. Ensemble, ils s'installèrent dans l'eau chaude avec des soupires de détende, Bilbon se pelotonna contre la poitrine de Thorin, son oreille posée prêt de son cœur. Le son et l'odeur du nain l'apaisèrent rapidement. Il se mit à ronronner quand les mains fortes et calleuses de Thorin coururent de bas en haut de son dos, pétrissant tout les endroits qu'elles atteignaient afin d'enlever chaque tension du corps de Bilbon. Bilbon soupira en se relaxant et commença à faire courir ses doigts sur le corps de Thorin. Débutant aux larges épaules, il poursuivit son chemin pour frôler ses tétons et masser délicatement son ventre musclé. Il toucha chaque endroit où il savait qu'il aurait les réactions qu'il attendait de l'homme tout contre lui. Thorin laissa échapper un soupir de son propre désir chauffant son corps.

« Bilbon, es-tu sûr de ce que tu fais ? » Il recula son corps des mains du hobbit alors qu'elles le massaient, ses propres mains serrant les hanches de Bilbon. Le hobbit soupira et frappa légèrement la poitrine de Thorin.

« Je suis enceint, pas cassé merci beaucoup. Je suis plus que sûr Thorin, je te veux. » Il se rapprocha de Thorin, profitant du doux halètement qu'il produisit. Thorin l'embrassa avec passion, rapprochant leurs corps ensemble puisqu'ils avaient tous les deux besoin de plus.

« Dis moi ce que tu souhaites mon hobbit, veux tu que je te prenne ou que tu me prenne ? » Ce n'était pas inhabituel pour eux de changer de place. Thorin n'était plus un roi quand il était avec Bilbon, il avait appris à lâcher prise, et laisser quelqu'un entrer dans son corps était tout aussi érotique qu'entrer lui même en quelqu'un. Il admettrait, si le besoin en est, qu'il appréciait assez les deux positions. Bilbon gémit quand la main de Thorin s'enroula autours de son excitation.

« Je suis beaucoup trop proche, prend moi Thorin, je te veux en moi. » Il eut exactement ce qu'il demanda puisque Thorin se décala pour le soulever. Il fit une pause pour prendre un autre profond baiser de Bilbon avant de l'abaisser sur sa dure et patiente virilité. Bilbon rejeta sa tête en arrière avec un soupir qui se transforma en gémissement quand Thorin mordit avidement la peau de son cou découverte. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour être assit sur les cuisses de son mari et après avoir attendu un court instant, Bilbon bougea ses hanches, plantant ses doigts dans les épaules de Thorin. Il appréciait cette position, Thorin était au plus profond de lui et heurtait le point sensible à chaque va-et-vient. Les mouvements et gémissements non retenus de Bilbon incita le nain à de vive poussée, ses mains crispées autours des hanches du hobbit, comme alimenté par le corps désireux sur ses genoux.

Bilbon passa ses mains dans les longs cheveux sombres, tirant sur les tresses pour un baiser fougueux où se battaient dents et langues. Leur rythme devient bientôt frénétique et les pieds de Bilbon entourèrent les hanches de Thorin. Celui ci mordit à l'endroit où le cou et l'épaule de Bilbon se rencontraient, marquant la peau dans une marque sombre avant de s'abandonner. Il sentait le rythme des crispations autours de lui et savait que Bilbon était proche. Avec un grognement, il enroula sa main autours de la virilité de son mari et le pompa vigoureusement.

« Viens Bilbon, laisses moi t'entendre. » Il grogna dans son oreille pointue et le hobbit comprit rapidement où il voulait en venir. Bilbon cria en tirant les tresses de Thorin, son dos cambré et il vient entre eux. Thorin prolongea quelques poussées avant de se crisper et de se répandre dans son amant en joignant son cri au sien. Epuisés, ils s'affaissèrent dans l'eau l'un contre l'autre. Thorin posa sa tête contre le bord de la cuve, ainsi il ne vit pas le visage de Bilbon se froisser. Les tremblements du jeune homme l'alertèrent du problème et il se redressa rapidement, attrapant le visage de Bilbon ravagé par les larmes.

« Que se passe-t-il ? T'ai je fais mal ? » Le cœur de Thorin se serra, il avait peur de blesser son époux. Le hobbit n'était pas frêle mais il n'était pas aussi solide qu'un nain et Thorin savait qu'il pouvait se laisser emporter. Bilbon secoua la tête en essuyant ses yeux.

« Je… Je vais bien. Foutues hormones ! Vraiment mon amour, je vais bien. Je ne sais même pas moi même pourquoi je ressens ce besoin de pleurer. » Il fallut un moment à Thorin pour comprendre et il rigola, rapprochant Bilbon plus prêt de lui.

« Oh mon cher hobbit, je n'ose dire que la grossesse sera toute une aventure pour nous deux. Viens, sortons de l'eau avant que tu n'attrapes froid. » Il souleva facilement le petit homme et il se mit à les sécher tout les deux pour ensuite enfiler leurs chemises de nuit avant de se glisser sous les draps de leur lit. Ils se pelotonnèrent l'un contre l'autre. Bilbon avait arrêté de pleurer pendant ce temps et était plutôt mécontent. Il laissa Thorin l'apaiser avec de légères caresses et des baisers. Une pensée lui vint à l'esprit et il pencha la tête pour regarder le roi nain.

« Thorin ? Tu as dis que les hommes de sang royal pouvaient concevoir… Nous avons changé de position parfois. Cela signifie… Tu es capable de porter des enfants ? » Cette pensée ne l'avait pas effleurée avant. Thorin eut un rire grave et embrassa le front de Bilbon.

« Oui, je peux concevoir et porter des enfants. Je t'ai déjà dis que je voulais depuis toujours avoir des enfants, cependant je n'ai jamais voulu réaliser ça moi même. Quand je suis devenu assez âgé, on m'a expliqué par rapport aux herbes que j'écrases et mets dans une coupe de thé, un thé fort pour toi, et que je dois boire toutes les quelques semaines. Cela m'empêche de concevoir un enfant. Pourquoi demande-tu ça ? » Il se pencha et se mit à faire de doux cercles sur le ventre de Bilbon en attendant sa réponse.

« Ah… J'étais simplement curieux. Je suis content de porter cet enfant, et les autres que nous déciderons d'avoir. J'aimerai beaucoup te prendre plus tard et la pensée m'est juste venue, c'est tout, pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Je ne t'imagine pas très bien enceint. » Il grimaça et ils rigolèrent quand Thorin pinça son nez dans une colère simulée.

« Tu penses beaucoup trop mon cambrioleur, reposes toi et plus tard nous discuterons de la possibilité pour toi de me prendre. » Thorin ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au regard qu'il reçu. Bilbon savait qu'il avait simplement à demander. Oui, il finirait par accueillir un hobbit fougueux et sauvage, ça ne faisait pas de doute. La pensée fit frémir le roi nain d'envie. En attendant, ils se câlinaient en parlant doucement ensemble, les mains posées sur le ventre de Bilbon où leur enfant grandissait.

_A suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Auteur_ **JuuChanStar**

_Disclaimer_ **Cette fic appartient à JuuChanStar** qui m'a donné la permission de la traduire, en espérant que vous l'adorerez autant que moi! ;)

N'hésitez pas à reviewer ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir son travail récompenser ) En espérant que la suite vous plaise toujours autant !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre cinq**_

L'après midi alors que Bilbon se reposait, Thorin se glissa hors du lit et enfila ses vêtements. Il avait promis de retrouver Fili et Kili afin de discuter avec eux de leur projet d'avoir un enfant et il avait l'intention de tenir cette promesse. Une fois habillé, il se pencha sur Bilbon et embrassa délicatement sa joue et ensuite il quitta la chambre, en direction de son bureau. Il savait que Bilbon dormirait durant quelques heures, donc il pouvait avoir une longue conversation avec ses neveux. Il finit de se saisir de quelques livres sur les étagères sculptées dans les murs de son bureau quand Fili et Kili entrèrent. Thorin sourit à ses neveux, il les aimait profondément et il était heureux qu'ils estiment pouvoir venir le consulter à ce sujet. Il les dirigea vers trois sièges confortables placés en large cercle où ils pourraient s'asseoir et parler sans bureau entre eux, ce qui était trop impersonnel pour cette conversation. Quand ils furent tout trois installés, Thorin leurs remis tous les livres.

« Ils vont vous aider dans le chemin que vous déciderez de prendre, car avoir un enfant est une aventure. J'ai aidé votre mère à vous élever, et même si vous n'êtes pas mes fils, j'ai tenu ce rôle dans votre vie. Je sais que vous en êtes capables à votre tour. Un livre décrit la grossesse et l'autre la naissance. » Il pointa chaque livre à son tour.

« J'aimerai vous poser quelques questions concernant le sujet. » Thorin sourit quand les jeunes nains se regardèrent quelque peu inquiet.

« Je ne vous questionnerai pas sur quelque chose de trop personnel, je ne souhaites pas savoir ce que vous faites dans votre chambre, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. J'aimerai savoir si vous avez décidé qui allait porter l'enfant ? » Kili redressa les épaules et hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation, une légère coloration apparue sur ses joues mais il ne baissa pas le regard. Avant que Thorin donne sa réponse, le roi nain tendit la main et serra l'épaule de Kili avec un doux sourire.

« Je suppose que vous deux vous n'oubliez pas de prendre votre thé tout les quinze jours… Bien. Kili, si tu arrête de prendre ton thé alors les effets devraient partir d'ici une ou deux semaines. Tu n'auras aucun problème à concevoir, tous ceux de la lignée de Durïn qui ont porté et donné naissance à un enfant l'ont fait sans problème. L'un de vous à d'autres questions à me poser ? » Il attendit pendant que les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, une conversation silencieuse commença entre eux avant qu'ils retournent leur attention à leur oncle. Kili parla, une de ses mains tenues avec amour par Fili.

« Comment vais je savoir si je suis enceint ? Je sais que vous nous avez donné les livres, mais comment vais je porter l'enfant ? C'est une chose que n'a pas été abordé quand nous étions plus jeune. » Thorin hocha la tête.

« L'explication est dans le livre mais je vais répondre à toutes vos questions. Tu le sauras au bout de quelque semaines, vu que ton corps va réagir assez vite comme celui d'une femme du à la montée d'hormones, dont ton organisme n'est pas habitué. Tout les signes normalement associés au début de grossesse seront présent, mais il y a un signe dont on ne peut expliqué d'où il vient. Vous savez que seuls les hommes royaux peuvent porter un enfant et cette information n'est pas facilement accessible à tous. Dans les faits, elle est transmise de génération en génération, ces livres doivent me revenir et seul vous pouvez les lire. Le signe qui vous assurera que tu es enceint est une marque en quelque sorte, la forme qu'elle aura et la couleur dépend de chacun, mais elle apparaitra sous ton nombril. C'est comme ça que tu auras la confirmation. Aussitôt que tu as des soupçons ou que la marque est apparue, venez me voir et nous calculerons quand le moment de la naissance. » Thorin ne put que rigoler intérieurement face aux regards étonnés sur le visage de ses neveux. Cela allait être une expérience très intéressante pour les jeunes nains.

« Comme pour la naissance, pourquoi ne liriez vous pas les livres à ce sujet que je vous ai donné, puis vous viendrez me voir si vous avez d'autres questions. Je suis toujours disposé à parler avec l'un de vous. » Fili posa la question suivante.

« Si je continue de prendre mes herbes cela aura-t-il une incidence sur la conception ? »Thorin secoua la tête.

« Non, les herbes t'empêchent seulement de tomber enceint, cela n'interfèrera pas si tu continue à les prendre au moment où il arrêtera. Bilbon n'est-il pas enceint ? » Thorin sourit en leur rappelant que, même si il n'en avait pas parlé, il était aussi capable de porté un enfant et prenait aussi les herbes. Les deux nains rougirent et secouèrent leurs têtes, ne voulant pas en savoir plus au sujet de ce que leur oncle et Bilbon faisaient ensemble.

Après avoir encore un peu discuter, Fili et Kili remercièrent Thorin et partirent dans leur chambre pour continuer la discussion. Thorin resta dans son bureau un temps à penser en lui même, se demandant ce qu'y les attendait, lui et Bilbon, ainsi que ce que cette enfant qu'ils attendaient leurs apporterait.

_A suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Auteur_ **JuuChanStar**

_Résumé_ **Traduction de JuuChanStar** : Bilbon a omit de dire un fait important sur les hobbits à Thorin… Maintenant, il n'a plus le choix. AU après la bataille et MPREG !

_Disclaimer_ Cette fic appartient à **JuuChanStar** qui m'a donné la permission de la traduire, en espérant que vous l'adorerez autant que moi! ;)

Je suis vraiment désolée du retard ! J'ai eu un énorme pré-jury pour mes études à préparer, j'ai eu le temps de traduire mais pas de remanier le texte et j'ai envie de vous faire lire un beau texte quand même !

Je comptais au début publier un chapitre par semaine, mais malheureusement la dose de travail ne diminue pas (au contraire ). Je vais commencer à publier une fois toutes les deux semaines, je serais ainsi satisfaite de ma traduction quand je la poste !

**Merci infiniment pour vos reviews (j'ai cru remarqué que les chapitres avec Fili et Kili ont plus de succès xD), vos follows et favoris ! Ca fait plaisir de voir son travail récompensé !**

Sur ce… Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre six**_

Après avoir passé quelque temps perdu dans ses pensées, Thorin sortit de son bureau pour aller visiter les salles inférieures, les forges et jeter un bref regard sur le travail des mineurs. Il adorait rencontrer et se mêler aux nains de son royaume et il était fort apprécié pour cette raison. Thorin sourit en lui même alors qu'il marchait, beaucoup s'enquirent du bien être de Bilbon quand il s'arrêtait pour leur parler. Son hobbit était aussi fort aimé et il était impatient qu'on commence à voir la grossesse de Bilbon, ainsi ils pourraient faire une annonce officielle et célébrer cette nouvelle. Il savait que le royaume serait ravi d'apprendre la naissance à venir d'un héritier.

Non pas qu'ils n'aimaient pas Fili et Kili, les frères avaient un lien fort avec le peuple aussi, ils étaient souvent parmi eux, parlant et riant. Malgré ça, un héritier de Thorin lui même n'était pas attendu et le royaume fêterait ça avec enthousiasme. Quand Kili serait enceint à son tour, ils célèbreraient à nouveau et les deux bébé seront gâté par tout ceux qui les entoureront.

Quand il fut satisfait, Thorin retourna dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Bilbon. Le soir était tombé et il avait permis à son mari de se reposer quelques heures. Bilbon était toujours dans le lit, désormais callé avec des oreillers, feuilletant un livre. Thorin sourit à cette vue et se glissa sur le lit pour s'asseoir à côté du petit homme. Le hobbit ne dit pas un mot à Thorin mais prit une de ses mains et embrassa ses doigts forts avant de lier leurs mains ensemble sur le lit entre eux. Thorin n'était pas offensé par ça, il avait fini par accepter l'amour de Bilbon pour les livres assez tôt dans leur relation. Cela lui donnait du temps pour étudier son jeune mari, chose qu'il faisait souvent et aimait bien faire.

Il commença pour le haut et les boucles d'or presque de couleur auburn qui tombaient en cascade sur sa nuque, retenues derrières ses oreilles pointues qui étaient, heureusement, plus larges que celles des elfes. Les beaux traits de son visage, y compris les yeux brun miel qui donnait l'impression au roi nain qu'il pouvait se pencher sur son âme. Il était plus petit que la plupart des nains, mais pas de beaucoup, il était plus fin car il n'avait pas la carrure des nains, au contraire, il avait un corps élégant, légèrement musclé à cause de leur quête. Ce qui le distinguait étaient ses larges pieds velus. Son crâne et ses pieds étaient les parties les plus poilues de son corps. Bien que plus jeune que Thorin en âge, Bilbon n'était plus un enfant dans l'estime des hobbits. Il avait atteint l'âge mûr et sa perfection, comme Thorin lui même.

Thorin sortit de ses pensées quand Bilbon referma son livre et le regarda avec un sourire lumineux.

« Tu es en train de m'épier Thorin. » Il se moqua gentiment, sachant que son mari aimait journellement l'observer en silence, et Bilbon, en vérité, adorait la sensation de chaleur que cela lui procurait. Pour l'instant, la proximité de Thorin donnait à son corps des idées qui n'incluaient pas de finir son livre qu'il plaça sur la table de chevet avant de se tourner et de faire face à Thorin. Il tendit les mains et attrapa deux tresses de chaque côté de son visage et tira jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient séparés par quelques centimètres.

« Cela me distrait, même si je ne peux pas dire que ce n'est pas le bienvenu. » Murmura-t-il légèrement avant de clore l'espace en capturant les lèvres du roi nain dans un doux mais excitant baisé qui dura jusqu'au moment où ils ont été forcé de briser par manque d'air.

« Si simplement te regarder te donne cette réaction alors je vais essayer de le faire plus souvent mon cher hobbit. » Thorin sourit, levant une main afin d'effleurer le bout de l'oreille pointue, enchanté du frisson que cela engendra. Bilbon tira à nouveau sur les tresses de Thorin en souriant au grognement, presque un ronronnement, qu'il reçu en réponse.

« Alors, mon roi, vous devrez faire attention où vous choisissez de me regarder, on ne sait jamais comment je choisirai de réagir. » Thorin rit, il adorait ces plaisanteries espiègles entre eux. Sa main voyagea depuis l'oreille pointue jusqu'à la nuque de Bilbon et il frôla son ventre pour s'arrêter sur sa hanche. Bilbon soupira de plaisir à ce contact. Le touché de l'homme qu'il aimait ne manquait jamais d'allumer la flamme de désir en lui.

« As-tu déjà parlé avec Fili et Kili ou vas-tu devoir bientôt y aller ? » Demanda-t-il en posant son front contre celui de Thorin, inspirant son parfum.

« J'ai discuté avec eux il y a plusieurs heures, et après j'ai marché dans les salles inférieures, les forges et j'ai examiné les mineurs. C'est le soir, je n'ai plus besoin de partir pour quelque temps. Aurais-tu des plans pour moi mon amour ? » Cela lui valu un grand sourire et un autre baisé.

« En effet. Je te veux Thorin, sous moi, gémissant mon nom. » Bilbon mordit la lèvre inférieure de Thorin, roulant la chair avec ses dents en se délectant du gémissement sourd qu'il soutira du nain. Thorin frissonna de désir à cette déclaration. Bilbon pouvait commander quand il le voulait et l'avait fait savoir à Thorin dés le début. Il pouvait réduire le roi à un corps frémissant de désir et il le savait. Bilbon recevait Thorin le plus souvent parce qu'il le voulait, non parce qu'il se sentait obliger de se soumettre à l'homme plus âgé.

Thorin répondit en s'asseyant pour passer sa tunique par dessus sa tête. Il la jeta au sol avant de se mettre sur le dos en entraînant Bilbon au dessus de lui. Thorin n'avait pas la chance d'être prit très souvent par Bilbon, il avait été beaucoup trop fier. Ca avait changé la première fois qu'il avait accueillit le hobbit en lui, et Bilbon savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire et où il devait toucher pour transformer le roi nain en un amant suppliant en un instant.

« Fais ce que tu veux de moi mon hobbit. » Bilbon sourit, son cœur réchauffé par la confiance absolue qu'il lui accordait. Après un autre baisé, il se mit en tête de rendre fou Thorin de désir. Il mordilla et embrassa le large cou de son mari, laissant une série de marque visible. Il descendit sur son torse où il taquina chaque téton à son tour pendant que ses mains frottaient l'abdomen de Thorin. Il adorait l'odeur et le goût du nain, ils étaient uniques, réconfortant et excitant pour le hobbit. Bilbon leva les bras lorsque les mains de Thorin soulevèrent le bas de sa chemise de nuit et l'ôta rapidement de son corps. Il s'arrêta assez longtemps pour ça avant de retourner à sa tâche, descendant sur le ventre musclé de Thorin. Il se stoppa pour flatter la peau du nombril avec ses dents et la délaissa rapidement pour faire glisser la culotte du nain afin qu'ils se retrouvent tout les deux nus.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Thorin, Bilbon pressa ses mains contre les hanches dans un ordre silencieux de rester immobile avant de baisser la tête et faire courir sa langue sur toute la longueur de sa virilité. Thorin haletât et emmêlât ses doigts dans la chevelure bouclée, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas bouger quand Bilbon lécha et suça son excitation, prenant le gland dans sa bouche avant de prendre le reste. En accentuant un peu plus la pression sur les hanches du nain, Bilbon sourit malicieusement et abaissa plus la tête pour doucement toucher l'embouchure des deux sac épais et sensible reposants entre les jambes puissantes de son mari. Il fut récompensé, les mains de Thorin tirant sur ses cheveux et par un grognement.

« Bilbon ! Ne t'attarde pas là… Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. » Heureusement, le hobbit s'éloigna et remonta pour l'embrasser pendant qu'il tendit la main vers la table de chevet où il trouva et ouvrit leur petite bouteille d'huile. Enrobant ses doigts, Bilbon descendit sa main et pressa deux doigts habiles dans la chaleur serrée de l'homme sous lui. Ses mains fortes agrippèrent les draps du lit alors que Thorin grogna à l'intrusion. Bilbon frissonna à la chaleur autours de ses doigts, scrutant Thorin qui bougea les hanches pour l'encourager à continuer. Bientôt, il y eu trois doigt en lui et Thorin haletait fortement en remuant. Bilbon observait son visage pendant qu'il continuait à préparer Thorin. Le roi nain était rouge, les cheveux ébouriffés et Bilbon prenait un grand plaisir à savoir que lui seul pouvait mettre le fier nain dans cet état. Bientôt, Thorin tira avec insistance sur ses cheveux, halètements et gémissement sortant de sa bouche.

« Es-tu prêt pour moi Thorin ? » Il demanda en s'enrobant lui même d'huile et en enlevant ses doigts. Le sifflement à la perte de son mari ne passa pas inaperçu alors que Bilbon se positionnait à l'entrée desserrée et attendit. Thorin était un homme fière et têtu, un vrai nain, mais dans ces moments là, tout ce qu'il voulait était son hobbit au plus profond de lui. Il fit donc la seule chose qu'il pouvait… Il implora.

« Oui, je suis prêt ! J'ai besoin de toi mon hobbit, s'il te plait ! » Il tendit la main et attrapa le visage de Bilbon pour un baisé qui était plus un mélange de langue qu'un baisé et où il gémit quand Bilbon entra en lui dans un doux mouvement. Ils haletèrent dans l'interstice entre leurs bouches en attendant que Thorin s'adapte.

« Bouge Bilbon, plus… profond. » Thorin planta ses pieds dans le lit et quand Bilbon commença de profonds coups énergiques comme demandés, il bougea à sa rencontre. Ils tombèrent dans un rythme éreintant, bouches réunies et puis se séparant pour trouver une partie de peau qu'ils pouvaient atteindre tout en bougeant ensemble. Il y eu un changement dans leurs corps quand Bilbon buta contre le paquet de nerf caché dans le roi nain, incitant Thorin à appuyer sa tête en arrière dans les coussins et à hurler son approbation. Il ne se souciait pas si la montagne entière l'entendait, aussi longtemps que Bilbon continua de frapper à cet endroit. La sueur roulant sur leur corps alors que le rythme de leurs hanches se désaccordait à peu prêt en même temps, ils étaient tout les deux proche et Bilbon à cette pensée enroula sa main autour de la virilité de Thorin pour le caresser.

Il ne fut pas déçu. Après quelques poussées, le dos de Thorin se cambra alors qu'il criait en se déversant dans la main de Bilbon et sur leurs ventres, la crispation rythmique porta Bilbon à son apogée et il se déversa en Thorin, joignant son cri au sien. Frissonnant, il s'effondra sur la large poitrine sous lui. Ils étaient là, se prélassant en essayant de reprendre leur esprit, secoué par l'intensité de leurs orgasmes. Il soupira quand les doigts rugueux de Thorin roulèrent le long de son dos avec douceur.

« Je crois que nous avons besoin d'un autre bain. » Thorin rigolât et enleva quelques mèches de cheveux du visage en sueur de son mari.

« Ce que nous ferons mon amour, mais pour le moment je suis content d'être couché ici et de me détendre avec toi. Le bain peut attendre. »

Le bain attendit alors qu'ils se perdaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et en effet, si il est arrivé à quelqu'un de passer devant la porte de leur chambre, il put entendre le son de leur roi se faisant soigneusement pilonné, mais personne n'osa ébruiter un mot de ce qu'il avait entendu. Ces personnes là sourirent car leur roi se laissait enfin aimer et était heureux. Et c'est ce qu'il méritait le plus.

_A suivre..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Auteur_ **JuuChanStar**

_Disclaimer_ **Cette fic appartient à JuuChanStar** qui m'a donné la permission de la traduire, en espérant que vous l'adorerez autant que moi! ;)

_Note_ Je suis sincèrement désolée du retard ! Je suis contente d'être enfin en vacances… Les cours vont finir par avoir ma peau ! Durant les vacances (même si il faut étudier…) je compte poster tous les jeudis puis reprendre un rythme un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Ce chapitre est mon préféré ! Savourez le grandement ;-)

Merci encore pour vos reviews et following!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre Sept**_

Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne… Roi sous la montagne… Seigneur d'Erebor… se cachait. Oui, il se cachait. Non pas qu'il aurait à l'admettre à quiconque, vu comme il était habillé, ça sautait aux yeux que quelque chose allait de travers. Et la cachette n'était pas le meilleur choix, tout le monde, peu importe son rang, savait où se trouvait son bureau. Thorin signa et abandonna le papier qu'il regardait fixement pour se frotter le visage. Bilbon venait juste d'entrer dans son quatrième mois de grossesse et son ventre était déjà bien arrondit. Il était aussi extrêmement hormonal. Pour Thorin, le large ventre de son mari était un bon signe, cela signifiait que le bébé était en bonne santé et fort. Malgré cela Bilbon était horrifié, les hobbits ne s'arrondissaient pas aussi vite et ils ne savaient pas encore combien de temps sa grossesse allait durer. Si il devait attendre une année entière, il avait peur de devenir trop rond.

Thorin faisait de son mieux pour rassurer Bilbon que tout allait bien et que par rapport aux normes naines, tout se passait bien. Mais par Aulë ! Qu'il était émotionnel! Et de ce côté, Thorin était désarmé. Rien que ce matin, ils étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit, les larges mains de Thorin caressant le ventre rond de son mari. Il a dit, pour plaisanter, que si il devenait aussi large aussi vite, ils auraient du mal à se réunir dans le lit. Il a été surpris quand soudainement Bilbon a commencé à le pousser hors du lit en rugissant contre « l'insensibilité des nains et qu'il n'était pas gros ! » avant de pousser le roi nain désorienté hors de leur chambre et de claquer la porte au nez.

Thorin, vêtu uniquement d'une culotte et d'une tunique lâche qu'il portait la nuit, avait fixé la porte avec confusion avant de soupirer et de se diriger vers son bureau, aussi bien qu'il le pouvait à peine vêtu et pieds nus. Et voilà où il en était maintenant, encore incertain de la réaction de son hobbit, trop têtu pour y retourner, et pas vraiment intéressé par le dossier devant lui. Et pour cette raison, il fut ravi qu'on toque à la porte de son bureau.

« Entrez. » Appela-t-il et sourit quand Kili ouvrit la porte pour entrer. Thorin se leva et marcha jusqu'à son neveu, secouant la tête quand Kili pencha la sienne à la tenue de son oncle.

« Ne pose pas de question, as-tu besoin de quelque chose ? » Il guida Kili au cercle de siège propice à la conversation prêt de la cheminée et s'assit. Kili sourit et décida de ne pas demander plus au sujet de son habillement. Il y avait matière beaucoup plus importante à discuter pour l'instant.

« Je viens pour vous dire quelque chose. » Il s'agita avec enthousiasme. Thorin sourit en voyant l'excitation de son plus jeune neveu.

« Où est Fili ? Vous deux êtes inséparables. » Le sourire de Kili s'agrandît.

« Il est de sortie à une partie de chasse, il ne pouvait se décommander, mais il ne m'a pas donner la permission de les accompagner, pas après ce qui s'est passé tôt ce matin. » Il se leva et abaissa son pantalon pour exposer la peau sous son nombril où une marque bleue royale colorait maintenant sa peau. La retenue bien connue de Thorin glissa sur son visage et il tendit la main pour attirer son neveu plus prêt pour l'examiner et glissa ses doigts dessus. La marque était d'une couleur profonde et légèrement enflée, signe d'une grossesse bien installée.

« Vous ne m'avez pas dit mon oncle que je pourrais sentir une chaleur brûlante quand elle apparaitrait. J'ai faillit renverser Fili de notre lit. » Il rit à l'image de son frère au matin. Thorin ricana et se leva pour l'étreindre dans un rare mais bienvenue signe d'affection, car il avait un grand attachement pour ses neveux et ce depuis leurs naissances.

« C'est différent pour chacun, comme la marque. Si elle est apparue ce matin, cela veut dire que tu es à ton deuxième mois. Le corps attend jusqu'au moment où il y a peu de chance de perdre l'enfant pour créer la marque. Je suis heureux pour vous deux. Avez vous discuté quand l'annoncer au royaume ? Le peuple célèbre toujours la nouvelle de la grossesse de Bilbon, ils accueilleront avec joie d'autres bonnes nouvelles. » Kili secoua la tête.

« Non, nous n'en avons pas encore discuté. Je dois retrouver Fili à la porte principale quand il reviendra de sa partie de chasse, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder. Je vais en parler avec lui et nous viendrons ensemble pour vous faire savoir. A en juger par vos habits mon oncle, vous avez aussi votre propre amant à retrouver pour dialoguer. » Le jeune nain rigolât et s'élança vers la porte au grognement de son oncle en tant qu'avertissement.

Thorin secoua la tête face à l'espièglerie du jeune alors qu'il revenait à son bureau. Il ne fut installé que de quelques minutes quand il entendit de légers coups et avant qu'il ne put dire quelque chose, la porte s'ouvrit et Bilbon entra dans la pièce, laissant la porte se refermé d'elle même. Son visage était rouge et gonflé, ce qui poussa le roi nain hors de sa chaise pour traverser la pièce. Il fut heureux quand Bilbon se blottit volontairement entre ses bras avant de le cogner fermement sur la poitrine.

« Ne m'appelle plus jamais gros, grand bouffon ! » Il murmura sans chaleur derrière ses mots. Thorin frotta son dos et déposa un baiser sur les boucles de son mari.

« Ah mon hobbit, je ne t'appelais pas gros, je ne suis pas arrivé à m'exprimer correctement. Je te taquinais et je réalise que je n'aurais pas du le faire, donc je m'excuse. Tu es parfaitement rond, c'est un bon signe comme je te l'ai dis. » Avec toute la grâce dont il était capable, il mit genoux à terre et entoura le ventre rond de Bilbon de ses mains en soulevant la tunique qui couvrait la peau tendue. En levant les yeux, il croisa un regard étonné et embrassa ledit ventre rond.

« Tu es une merveille à regarder et tu l'es davantage ainsi. Je suis comblé de te voir te renforcer encore plus car tu es rayonnant. » Bilbon rigola et emmêlât ses mains dans les cheveux de Thorin.

« Qui aurait cru que ces merveilleux mots doux pourraient provenir de toi, je crois que tu cache une âme romantique au fond de toi mon amour. J'accepte les excuses. Mais si tu fais encore une fois allusion que je suis gros, de quelque manière qu'il soit, tu devras dormir sur le sol pour une durée que je n'ai pas encore déterminé. » Thorin grogna et embrassa de nouveau le ventre de Bilbon avant de se relever et de réclamer ses lèvres.

« J'ai compris Ô mon mari, pour le moment je propose qu'on retourne à notre chambre où je peux m'habiller correctement et vaquer à mes fonctions. Autant, je préfère passer mon temps à te montrer ce que ton corps dans cet état me fait comme effet, je dois participer à certaines choses. » Bilbon acquiesça et laissa Thorin le conduire de son bureau jusqu'à leur chambre.

_A suivre... _


	8. Chapter 8

_Auteur_ **JuuChanStar**

_Disclaimer_ **Cette fic appartient à JuuChanStar** qui m'a donné la permission de la traduire, en espérant que vous l'adorerez autant que moi! ;)

Merci pour vos reviews (n'hésitez quand même pas à en déposer un peu plus xD) et vos follows/favorites! Un nouveau personnage entre en scène dans ce chapitre! Le prochain sera pour jeudi prochain! °(^-^)°

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre huit**_

La nouvelle concernant la grossesse de Kili se propagea rapidement à travers la montagne et les halls retentirent de joie. Deux naissances aussi rapprochées n'était pas un événement commun et fut accueillit avec gaieté par chacun. Quelques semaines plus tard, une nouvelle raison de réjouissance est littéralement arrivée. La sœur de Thorïn, la mère de Fili et Kili, Dis était de retour à Erebor et la gaieté résonna à nouveau. La famille entière des Durïn était à nouveau réunie dans leur maison.

Thorïn, Bilbon, Fili et Kili attendaient ensemble à la porte principale au moment où la caravane arrivait à Erebor. Quand Dis apparut, Fili et Kili laissèrent échapper un cri à l'unisson et dévalèrent le chemin pour l'accueillir. La femme naine laissa tomber son sac à la vue de ses garçons et les tient tout les deux contre elle. Comparable en apparence à Thorïn, elle semblait une naine solide et digne, mais sa famille représentait toute sa vie et sa fierté tomba en les voyant tous sain et sauf. Quand ils arrivèrent prêt de Thorïn, à la surprise de nombreuses personnes passant par là, il s'avança et passa ses bras forts autours de sa sœur pour la serrer.

« Bienvenue à la maison. » Murmura-t-il à son oreille pour que seule elle l'entende. Dis se recula avec un sourire et haussa un sourcil quand Thorïn glissa un bras autours d'un hobbit, manifestement enceint à côté de lui. Elle connaissait bien son frère, comme toute bonne sœur le doit, il ne montrait pas son affection en dehors de sa famille. Ce geste seul lui apprit tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Thorin sourit à la vue de son regard complice.

« Dis, j'aimerai te présenter Bilbon Sacquet, mon mari et il porte, évidement, notre enfant. Bilbon, voici ma petite sœur, Dis. » Bilbon sourit et tendit la main, couinant quand il a été plutôt été attiré dans une étreinte. Apparemment, bien qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Thorïn, la femme naine n'avait pas autant de réticence à montrer son affection.

« Bienvenue dans la famille Bilbon. Vous devrez me dire comment vous avez capturé le cœur de mon frère. Cependant pour l'instant, nous devrions retourner à l'intérieur comme ça vous pourrez vous asseoir, et Kili peut me dire pourquoi il sautille comme si quelqu'un avait mit le feu à ses chaussures. » Ils ont tous prit le chemin pour l'intérieur jusqu'à la chambre qui avait été attribué à Dis. Bilbon regardait avec étonnement Thorïn plaisanté doucement avec sa sœur pendant qu'ils marchaient. Bientôt, ils furent tous installés devant le feu et Dis se tourna vers ses garçons en haussant un sourcil.

« Et bien ? » Ordonna-t-elle au couple souriant. Fili enveloppa ses bras autours de la taille de Kili en posant une main à l'endroit où se trouvait la marque de grossesse. Cela ne perturba pas leur mère, ils étaient ses fils et elle l'avait compris à la découverte de leur lien.

« Kili porte notre enfant pour encore dix mois. » Dis sourit et les prit tout les deux dans ses bras, embrassant leurs joues et les sermonnant joyeusement de la rendre grand mère aussi jeune avant qu'elle ne se penche pour examiner la marque de Kili jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit satisfaite. Bilbon était fasciné et résolu de questionner plus tard Thorïn au sujet de la marque et des coutumes l'entourant.

* * *

Cette après-midi là, Bilbon passa son temps à apprendre à connaître sa belle sœur, Thorïn et Fili avaient disparu avec de mauvaises excuses le laissant avec Kili et Dis. Ils étaient encore tout les trois installés prêt du feu, Kili assit sur d'épaisses couvertures à même le sol devant les pieds de sa mère pendant qu'elle œuvrait à tresser ses cheveux pour montrer à toute personne connaissant la signification qu'il était enceint. La marque de grossesse était seulement vue par la famille ou des amis très proches. Bilbon fut satisfait d'avoir des réponses face à cette curiosité.

« Donc Bilbon, dites moi, comment avez vous réussi à mettre le grappin sur mon frère ? » Demanda Dis pendant qu'elle façonnait les cheveux de son jeune fils en un ensemble complexe de tresses.

« Et bien… Pour vous dire la vérité, C'est lui qui a capturé mon cœur dés le moment où il a traversé ma porte dans la comté et m'a dit que je ressemblais plus à un épicier qu'à un voleur. J'ai été agréablement surpris d'apprendre qu'il partageait les mêmes sentiments sous toutes ses formes. » Dis rit.

« C'est un homme têtu et fière, comme n'importe quel nain l'est après ce qu'il a vécu. Je suis heureuse qu'il vous ait rencontré, il mérite l'amour. Faites moi savoir quand je dois lui tirer les oreilles à votre place. » Bilbon rigolât à l'image qui se présenta à lui.

« Oh je le ferai, ce sera agréable d'avoir une aide contre son entêtement. »

* * *

Le soir même, Bilbon se trempa avec bonheur dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire de leur salle d'eau, la chaleur de l'eau entourant son corps et il soupira de bien-être. Il ne fut pas surpris quand de puissantes mains s'installèrent sur ses épaules, il connaissait le sentiment des mains de Thorïn et se détendit davantage quand ces doigts qu'il connaissait si intimement frottèrent des cercles le long de ses bras. Le hobbit ouvrit les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière pour un baiser qu'il reçu.

« As-tu passé une bonne après midi ? » Demanda Thorïn et il sourit quand Bilbon hocha la tête.

« Oui, c'est une femme adorable. Je m'entends à merveille avec elle. Où as-tu fui avec Fili ? » Thorïn embrassa ses boucles humides.

« Si tu abandonne ton bain, je te montre ce que j'ai fait, les affaires de Fili sont pour Kili. » Le roi nain tendit ses mains et aida son mari enceint à sortir de la baignoire. Après avoir été séché et habillé d'une longue chemise de nuit, Bilbon laissa Thorïn l'amener dans leur chambre. Installé à côté de leur lit se trouvait un objet recouvert d'un drap. Bilbon pencha la tête avec curiosité et fut surpris de voir Thorïn rougir légèrement.

« J'y travaille depuis que tu m'as annoncé la venue de… d'un nouvel être si on veut. » Après avoir reçu le feu vert de son jeune mari, Thorïn enleva le drap pour révéler un berceau de belle facture. Fabriqué en chêne et sculpté à la main avec de l'argent, de l'or et de petites pierres précieuses incrustées dans divers endroits, le berceau reposait sur deux pieds incurvés qui permettaient de le basculer. La main de Bilbon vola jusqu'à sa bouche alors qu'un hoquet lui échappait.

« Tu… l'as fait toi même ? » Il tendit une main tremblante pour l'effleurer, le bois était doux et lisse au toucher. Thorïn hocha la tête.

« C'est une coutume pour un père de concevoir de nombreux objets pour sa famille. Ce n'est là qu'un des nombreux objets que je vais créer pour notre enfant et pour toi. L'aimes-tu ? » Il s'agita d'une jambe à l'autre, peu habitué à s'ouvrir autant de lui même. Il fut soulagé quand Bilbon prit sa main avec un sourire.

« Je l'adore. Tu es un prodige Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne, tu seras un père merveilleux. » Alors qu'il se tourna vers le plus vieille homme, un halètement s'échappa de ses lèvres et ses mains se joignirent sur son ventre, les yeux écarquillés. La surprise passa rapidement et son visage s'éclaira.

« Donne moi ta main. » Thorïn fut tout de suite à ses côtés alors que son visage arborait son inquiétude.

« Tout va bien ? » Bilbon hocha de la tête avec impatience.

« Donne moi juste ta main Thorïn ! » Il prit la main tendue de son mari et la plaça sur son ventre et la laissa là avec un sourire en observant le visage de Thorïn. Il a été récompensé lorsque le roi nain sursauta au solide coup qu'il reçu contre sa paume.

« Qu'est ce que… » Bilbon hocha la tête, son visage lumineux et son âme heureuse au regard de pur surprise et d'étonnement sur le visage de Thorïn.

Thorïn se mit à genoux sans bouger sa main et embrassa la courbe sous ses doigts.

« Bonjour mon petit, tu es plutôt fougueux pour te faire sentir si tôt. Sache que tu es aimé et attendu avec impatience. » Un merveilleux sourire éclaira les traits d'habitude stoïques de Thorïn alors qu'il reçu d'autres coups. Il se leva et embrassa doucement Bilbon.

« Vous êtes tout les deux aimés. » Il sourit et souleva son hobbit pour le porter jusqu'au lit où ils joignirent leurs mains ensemble sur le ventre de Bilbon. Ils restèrent dans leurs pensées paisibles un instant avant que Thorïn ne pose une question qui le taraudait.

« Comment les hommes hobbits donnent-ils naissance ? Je sais au sujet des nains mais pas sur les hobbits. Pour les nains, un canal de naissance est formé peu de temps après que la marque de grossesse soit apparue… » Thorïn se décala, il n'était pas habitué à parler des ces choses là.

« Je suis sûr que tu peux imaginer où il est formé… Comme je connais bien ton corps, je sais que tu n'en as pas un pour l'instant. Comment vas-tu donner naissance ? » Bilbon sourit malgré son embarras, c'était attachant de voir le fière roi nain méfiant sur un sujet.

« Un peu de la même manière, la seule différence pour un homme hobbit est que le canal de naissance ne se forme pas avant d'être assez proche de la naissance, de cette manière je saurai quand j'ai besoin de rester dans les environs de la chambre. Cela part évidemment après la naissance et revient avant la naissance du suivant. » Maintenant Bilbon posa la question qu'il avait remis pour plus tard en dépit d'avoir certaines informations lors de l'interaction entre Kili et les autres nains plus tôt dans la journée.

« La marque que Kili a… Je comprends que ça signifie qu'il est enceint mais je ne comprends pas plus que ça. Les hobbits n'ont pas ces marques. Peux-tu m'expliquer leurs significations ? » Thorïn hocha la tête à la question, content que Bilbon s'intéresse à la culture naine, mais son cœur se serra en sachant ce que la réponse allait révéler à son jeune époux.

« C'est unique à la race naine. Puisque seuls les hommes royaux peuvent porter des enfants, la marque n'est connu pas hormis au sein de la famille royale. Les connaissances sont transmises oralement et ne sont pas écrites. La marque apparaît toujours sous la peau du nombril, quand le corps du porteur a accepté la grossesse. Cela signifie qu'il n'y a qu'une faible chance de perdre l'enfant, bien que certains risques existent encore même dans ce cas. La forme de la marque est unique à chaque couple, comme la couleur. Elle est surveillée de près et est considérée comme quelque chose de très personnelle. La marque pâlit après la naissance et réapparait à la prochaine grossesse, le contour est visible entre les naissances et restera toujours là dés son apparition … Peu importe l'issue de cette première grossesse. » Thorïn ferma ses yeux à la crispation de son cœur alors que Bilbon avalait l'information puis les ouvrit à nouveau quand il sentit le hobbit se crisper et s'asseoir. Bilbon le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Thorïn… Tu en as une… Une marque de grossesse décolorée. »

_A suivre..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Auteur_ **JuuChanStar**

_Disclaimer_ **Cette fic appartient à JuuChanStar** qui m'a donné la permission de la traduire, en espérant que vous l'adorerez autant que moi! ;)

Un chapitre un peu triste (juste bien pour la fin de mes vacances...), n'hésitez pas à commenter ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre neuf**_

« Tu as déjà été enceint une fois ? » Bilbon croisa les jambes et attendit la réponse. Thorïn roula sur le dos, mâchoire serrée dans un effort de maitriser la vague de douleur et de tristesse que le traversa. En dépit de ça, il hocha la tête.

« Oui, une fois. Il y a très longtemps. » Bilbon hocha la tête tout en jouant avec le pan de son vêtement de nuit.

« J'avais remarqué la marque avant mais je n'avais jamais regardé assez prêt comme je pensais que c'était une cicatrice de guerre ou quelque chose dans le genre. Est ce que tu… Tu souhaites en parler ? » Il leva rapidement les yeux quand il entendit un son étouffé venant de Thorïn et son souffle se coupa à la vue de tant de douleur sur le visage de son époux. Avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, Thorïn se leva dans un mouvement raide, les muscles tendus sous sa poitrine nue.

« C'est très difficile pour moi d'en parler, c'est arrivé quand j'étais très jeune. Ne pense pas que je souhaite garder des choses pour moi, ce n'est pas ça. J'ai simplement besoin que tu sois patient. Je n'ai jamais eu à l'expliquer à qui que se soit, les seuls qui sont au courant étaient présent quand ça c'est passé. » Thorïn tendit la main tremblante pour glisser une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de Bilbon qui l'attrapa pour embrasser ses doigts rugueux.

« Avec qui ? Peux tu me dire ça ? » Thorïn fut silencieux pendant un long moment et Bilbon ne lâcha pas la main du roi nain, essayant de communiquer son soutient.

« Mon frère, Frerïn. » Bilbon trembla d'entendre la souffrance qui s'échappait de la voix de Thorïn et de voir une larme roulée sur sa noble joue.

« Oh… Thorïn s'il te plait, si ça te fait trop mal d'en parler, tu n'as pas besoin de le faire. » Thorïn secoua la tête presque avec violence et serra la main de Bilbon.

« Non, je veux que tu saches, tu mérites de savoir. » Il frotta ses lèvres sur les doigts de Bilbon avant de continuer.

« Avant tout, je dois t'expliquer certaines choses. Je t'ai dis que les nains n'aimaient qu'une seule fois… Ce n'est pas entièrement vrai. Nous pouvons aimer de nombreuses fois, mais le vrai amour est appelé âme sœur. Fili et Kili par exemple sont des âmes sœurs, les séparer signifierait certainement les tuer tout les deux. C'est pourquoi les relations sont valorisées, l'amour est important à tous les niveaux. Une fois qu'un nain trouve son âme sœur, il n'aime personne d'autre après. Ainsi, on explique aux nains royaux, dés qu'ils sont en âge de comprendre, qu'ils peuvent porter des enfants et quand ils atteignent la maturité d'avoir des relations sexuelles, on leur apprend à préparer le thé à base d'herbes qui les empêche de concevoir. » Thorïn prit une grande respiration et déplaça en un instant ses longs cheveux noirs d'un geste d'épaule.

« Tu es mon âme sœur Bilbon, saches que tu es l'unique personne que je vais aimer jusqu'au jour de ma mort. » Il s'arrêta pour embrasser son jeune mari avant de continuer, satisfait du sourire sur le visage du hobbit et resserra ses doigts autours de leurs mains toujours jointes.

« Mon frère Frerïn et moi nous aimions intensément dés notre plus jeune âge. Il était seulement 5 ans plus jeune et admirablement robuste et loyal. Tout le monde était au courant de notre amour, ce n'était pas un secret. Notre père nous a expliqué notre héritage dés que nous étions en âge de comprendre et une fois assez âgé pour les relations physiques, il nous a appris à préparer le thé. Mais même si nous étions des princes, nous étions téméraires, nous étions jeunes et nous nous pensions ainsi, que notre maison, invincible. » Bilbon caressa doucement le bras de Thorïn alors que le nain faisait une pause, cherchant de toute évidence les mots pour raconter le reste de son histoire.

« Ca c'est passé peu de temps après que Smaug nous a chassé d'Erebor et nous faisions de notre mieux pour trouver un travail et juste vivre quand ça c'est produit. J'ai été tiré de mon sommeil un matin par une vague de froid sous mon nombril, c'était comme si quelqu'un avait prit de la neige du sommet de la plus haute montagne et l'avait mis contre ma peau. Frerïn était là, nous étions sur la route pour retrouver notre père dans un village d'homme où nous avions vécu prêt d'une année. Je savais ce que c'était, on nous avait prévenu et quand j'ai soulevé mes vêtements, il y avait sur ma peau une marque de grossesse… Rouge vif et formée par deux marteaux de forges croisés sur une épée. Les marteaux pour Frerïn car il était un grand forgeron et l'épée pour mes compétences en tant qu'épéiste. » Avec un regard d'excuse, Thorïn se leva et marcha le long du lit bien qu'il garda le visage en direction de son mari. Le besoin de bouger était clair et Bilbon hocha la tête avec un sourire d'encouragement.

« Je suis là mon amour, prends ton temps. » Il se coucha dans le lit pour se reposer contre les cousins et regarda Thorïn se promener quelques minutes.

« Nous ne l'avons dit à personne, nous bougions de ville en ville et ne savions pas ce qui nous attendait. Nous avons décidé de garder… Ma condition… Secrète aussi longtemps que nous le pouvions. Nous n'étions pas honteux, plutôt furieux de ne pas avoir fait plus attention. Après ça, notre grand père a décrété que nous devions combattre pour la Moria. Frerïn s'est disputé avec moi la nuit avant le départ, il voulait que je reste hors des combats mais je lui ai dit que ça risquait d'alerter tout le monde sur notre secret. Il était enragé mais il ne pouvait pas me dissuader. J'étais à peine à mon troisième mois de grossesse quand j'ai combattu Azog. Tu connais l'histoire par Balin, mais ce qu'il n'a pas dit c'est que mon frère est aussi tombé à cette bataille. Je l'ai retrouvé après que nous nous sommes ralliés et que nous avons gagné. J'avais perdu mon frère et mon amant, mais j'ai toujours gardé notre secret. »

Le roi nain fit à nouveau une pause, son corps tendu alors qu'il se promenait le long de la chambre, cette fois la pause fut plus longue et l'angoisse présente sur son visage était suffisante pour que Bilbon retienne son souffle.

« J'étais affligé… Je suis retourné où ma sœur vivait et nous avons tout les deux pleuré. C'est quelques jours après le retour que l'impensable est arrivé. J'étais assis avec Dis et Dwalin, nous étions déjà de très bon ami, quand j'ai senti les premières douleurs dans le bas de mon abdomen. Je n'y ai pas prêté attention au début comme j'étais en deuil depuis plusieurs jours et que j'étais exténué. Puis, je me suis levé pour prendre ma pipe et alors que je marchais à travers la pièce, la douleur m'a transpercé si férocement que j'ai crié et j'ai du me rattraper à une chaise. J'ai compris ce qui était en train de se passer, une fausse couche n'est pas chose rare. Dis a envoyé Dwalin cherché Balin qui était déjà très proche de nous. Mais au moment où ils sont revenus, j'étais au sol, en sang à hurler de rage, frappant mes mains contre le sol jusqu'à sang. »

Bilbon suffoqua quand Thorin tomba à genoux, un sanglot déchirant s'échappa de sa bouche. Le hobbit se rua hors du lit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait avec son ventre rond mais il fut prit de court quand Thorin leva une main pour le tenir à distance, son corps puissant secoué de sanglot.

« J'étais enragé et brisé, non seulement j'avais perdu mon frère, mon amour… Mais j'ai aussi perdu notre enfant. Je me le suis reproché, peu importe ce que l'on me disait. Je l'ai rejeté au fond de moi et oublié dés que j'ai été à nouveau capable de voyager. Je me suis juré de ne plus jamais tomber enceint et je n'ai plus jamais oublié mon thé depuis. J'étais furieux et je ne me permis pas d'aimer d'autres personnes que ma famille et les amis qui avaient toujours été là. Imagine donc ma surprise quand tu as agité mon cœur au moment où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi. » Thorïn leva sa tête et tendit les mains pour inviter son mari à venir plus prêt. Ils se regardèrent avec attention alors que Bilbon se mit à genoux devant lui et le silence s'étendit.

« Je suis tellement désolé Thorïn. » Bilbon attira le grand homme contre lui et le serra alors que sa volonté se brisa et ses angoisses se répandirent en des silencieux sanglots et de chaudes larmes. Thorïn s'accrocha à Bilbon alors qu'il laissait finalement sortir sa douleur, sa tristesse et la colère qu'il avait gardé en lui depuis trop longtemps. Quand il arrêta finalement de frissonner, il se recula pour essuyer son visage.

« C'est pourquoi je suis tellement protecteur avec toi, pourquoi j'étais furieux que tu ne m'aie rien dit au sujet de ta capacité à concevoir. La pensée de toi dans la bataille avec notre enfant en toi m'a ramené les souvenirs que j'avais enfuis en moi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait douter un seul instant que je ne voulais pas avoir d'enfant avec toi, je n'étais pas réellement en colère, j'ai eu peur. » Il grimaça comme si l'admettre était douloureux et Bilbon sourit doucement.

« Tu as le droit d'avoir des sentiments Thorïn, tu es peut être roi, mais tu es aussi une personne et tu as des sentiments. Je suis heureux que tu ais partagé ça avec moi. » Bilbon pressa délicatement une main de Thorïn contre son ventre rond où leur enfant bougeait et donnait des coups de pieds comme si il sentait l'émotion de ses parents.

« Notre enfant est fort et en bonne santé, sois sûr que je prend toutes les précautions. Les hobbits, heureusement, ne perdent pas souvent leurs enfants durant la grossesse et déjà le sentir bouger veut dire que nous avons peu à nous inquiéter à ce sujet. » Il posa son front contre celui de Thorïn se concentrant sur le sentiment de sentir les mouvements de l'enfant jusqu'au moment où Thorïn se décala pour le soulever du sol.

« Retournons dans le lit mon hobbit, le sol en pierre n'est pas une place pour t'agenouiller. » Il reporta Bilbon dans leur lit où il se recroquevilla lui même, fatigué et abattu par la tempête d'émotion. Thorïn sursauta quand soudainement Bilbon marmonna une malédiction et se glissa en trottinant du lit jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Le regard perplexe durant un instant avant qu'une voix sorte de la salle de bain.

« Foutues hormones, devoir souvent aller à la toilette, ça doit provenir du côté nain… » Il continua à grommeler et quand Thorïn comprit enfin le soucis, il éclata de rire, imperturbable quand un cri indigné provint du jeune homme.

Thorïn se sentit plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Aussi difficile que ça avait été de partager ses souvenirs, il réalisa que ça valait la peine. Il posa, pour la première fois depuis des années, sa main sur la marque effacée sur sa peau. La douleur était toujours présente mais il avait une impression de sérénité. Et il était d'autant plus heureux que le hobbit, qui était maintenant de retour dans leur lit, encore marmonnant contre les gênes naines, était la raison pour laquelle son âme allait mieux et lui permettait d'alléger sa douleur.

_A suivre..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Auteur_ **JuuChanStar**

_Disclaimer_ **Cette fic appartient à JuuChanStar** qui m'a donné la permission de la traduire, en espérant que vous l'adorerez autant que moi! ;)

_Note_ Et c'est repartit pour les dernières semaines de cours… Si vous ne voyez pas la suite se publier un jeudi, c'est que je suis décédée sous la masse trop conséquente de travail ! Malheureusement à cause de ça, je vais devoir reprendre le rythme de publier toutes les deux semaines… Ce chapitre est court mais assez mignon je trouve ! Merci encore pour vos reviews, follows et favoris ! Ca motive assez bien ! La suite donc dans deux semaines °(^-^)°

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Chapitre dix**_

Thorïn se réveilla au milieu de la nuit et se glissa hors du lit en déposant un doux baiser sur la tête de son mari en train de dormir. Il enfila rapidement une robe et sortit furtivement de leur chambre. La montagne était silencieuse alors qu'il marchait, ses pieds nus effleurant rapidement le sol en pierre. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour arriver à destination. Tremblant alors qu'il poussait la porte, Thorïn entra dans la chambre qui avait appartenu à Frerïn, depuis longtemps inutilisé et poussiéreuse. Il s'arrêta au milieu du salon, ses yeux balayant la pièce qu'il connaissait si bien.

« Thorïn ? » Le roi nain se retourna surpris. Sa colère s'envola aussitôt qu'il vit Dis au seuil de la porte, derrière lui. Il ne bougea pas laissant sa sœur s'approcher de lui avec un regard complice.

« Dis, est ce que tout va bien ? » Il tressaillît quand une de ses mains se posa sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas rien lui cacher, pas même pendant un instant. Elle était peut être plus jeune de quatorze ans mais elle le connaissait sur le bout des doigts. La douleur dans ses yeux lui brisa le cœur.

« Je pensais que je pourrais te trouver ici. Dwalin m'a dit que tu n'y étais pas encore venu. Je savais que tu en aurais eu besoin à un moment donné, et vu comme ton hobbit regardait la marque de grossesse de Kili aujourd'hui, je savais aussi que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Tu lui en à parler ? » Elle caressa doucement sa main contre le visage de son frère, elle était une des rare personne qui pouvait se permettre de toucher le roi nain de cette manière. Thorïn leva la main pour prendre la sienne et hocha la tête.

« Il ne m'a pas rejeté… » Sa réponse semblait hésitante, presque incrédule. Dis renifla et tira légèrement son oreille.

« Bien sûr que non grand sot. Il est ton âme sœur, tout le monde peut le voir. Il ne pourrait pas son détourner de toi comme tu ne pourras pas arrêter d'être têtu. » Elle sourit au grognement qu'elle reçu.

« Ne t'attarde pas sur ce qui s'est passé il y a longtemps mon frère, Frerïn ne voudrait pas que tu te vautres dans le chagrin de chose que tu ne pouvais pas contrôler. » Prenant son visage entre ses mains, elle pencha sa tête et déposa un baiser sur chaque joue.

« Retourne dans ton lit avec ton amant, prend le dans tes bras et crois en l'enfant que vous avez créé ensemble. Regarde vers le futur que tu as avec eux et le reste d'entre nous. Laisse le passé où il est, dans le passé mais n'oublie pas que ceux qui t'aiment sont toujours là. » Thorïn soupira et posa sa tête contre la sienne.

« Depuis quand es-tu devenue si sage petite sœur ? » Il sourit quand Dis renifla d'une manière fort similaire à la sienne.

« S'il te plait, as-tu déjà rencontré tes neveux ? J'ai eu besoin de sagesse pour ne pas les étrangler avant qu'ils atteignent leur majorité. » A cette réponse, elle reçu un petit rire. S'écartant de lui, elle tourna Thorïn vers la porte et le poussa, sachant très bien qu'il la laissait prendre les commandes.

« Va, ne me fait pas répété à nouveau ! » Dis laissa échapper un son de surprise quand Thorïn la serra avec force dans ses bras, puis il la laissa et sans un mot partit de la pièce. La femme naine secoua sa tête face à ce geste. Elle jeta un dernier regard autours d'elle puis sortit en fermant doucement la porte derrière elle et retourna à ses appartements.

_A suivre..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Auteur_ **JuuChanStar**

_Disclaimer_ **Cette fic appartient à JuuChanStar** qui m'a donné la permission de la traduire, en espérant que vous l'adorerez autant que moi! ;)

_Note _ Les examens approchent et la dose de travail est juste innommable… J'ai cru que je n'arriverai jamais à terminer ce chapitre ! Désolée pour le retard, je préfère poster un peu plus tard et que le chapitre soit bien traduit que l'inverse. Pour le prochain, je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps en deux semaines… On croise les doigts ! Merci pour vos reviews, follows et favorites ! Ca fait plaisir de voir son travail autant apprécié °(^-^)°

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre onze**_

Bilbon marmonna à voix basse alors qu'il marchait lentement derrière Thorïn à travers les halls pour aller voir Dis, Fili et Kili. Pas pour quelque chose de très formelle, juste un jour de repos en famille à manger et à se relaxer. Mais Bilbon était de mauvaise humeur à cause de son large ventre. Il était maintenant à son sixième mois et il avait l'impression d'être déjà trop gros et avait un assez mauvais équilibre.

« Conformément aux gênes naines, cet enfant ne veut pas rester tranquille. » Marmonna-t-il alors que l'enfant bougeait en lui. Malgré ses plaintes, Bilbon sourit en frottant son ventre. Il aimait le sentiment de leur enfant remuant en lui. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il réussi à peine à se rattraper quand il entra en collision avec le dos de Thorïn à l'entrée des appartements de Dis.

« Thorïn ! Tu devrais m'avertir avant de t'arrêter comme ça ! J'ai presque faillit tomber par terre. Pourquoi au nom de la terre du milieu restes-tu là ? J'aimerai m'asseoir quelques temps aujourd'hui et… Oh ! » Il réussit à contourner son mari et découvrit pourquoi le roi nain était glacé sur le pas de la porte. Au bout du salon, contre le mur donnant sur la cuisine, se trouvait Dis enveloppée par une musculature très familière, les bras tatoués de Dwalin.

Bien que Dwalin semblait actuellement plutôt inquiet, Dis fixait Thorïn comme si elle pouvait le faire fondre sur place. Avec colère, elle s'extirpa des bras de Dwalin et fit face à son frère, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Frère et sœur se regardaient l'un l'autre dans un bras de fer, le regard de Dis sur son visage défiait son frère d'oser dire quelque chose. Thorïn grognât puis soupira.

« Tu es sûre ? » Dis fronça les sourcils.

« Tu sais parfaitement bien que je ne suis plus une enfant Thorïn, mon mari est décédé il y a longtemps et je suis plus qu'assez grande pour décider avec qui je souhaite être. Je crois bien pouvoir dire que j'aurai pu choisir bien pire que ton ami le plus proche. Oui, je suis sûre. » Dwalin s'écarta du mur et enroula un bras autours de sa taille en reprenant confiance quand il croisa le regard de Thorïn.

« Tu sais que je ne penserai jamais à lui faire du mal. » Dit-il, l'air un peu mal à l'aise. Thorïn les fixa un long moment et puis il sembla avoir trouver ce qu'il avait besoin sur leurs visages et leurs façons d'être.

« Les garçons sont au courant ? » Personne ne put répondre avant qu'un grognement surgisse derrière Thorïn et Bilbon.

« Oh oui mon oncle, nous le savons. Croyez moi que nous n'allons plus jamais ouvrir une autre porte sans toquer au préalable… Il y a une raison pour que tout le monde soit rassemblé sur le pas de la porte alors que je suis sûr que les personnes enceintes aimeraient plus que tout s'asseoir ? » Demanda Fili au groupe, sa main posée dans le bas du dos de Kili. A cette réflexion, l'attention de Thorïn vola vers Bilbon et il conduisit le hobbit enceint jusqu'à une chaise, suivit de prêt par Kili qui était également aussi rond à seulement son quatrième mois de grossesse. Tous deux s'assirent dans les chaises prêt du feu avec un soupir heureux.

Une fois sûr que Bilbon était bien installé, Thorïn se tourna pour se diriger vers Dwalin. Les deux amis d'enfance se regardèrent l'un l'autre un long moment jusqu'à ce que Thorïn hoche la tête et serre d'une main l'épaule de Dwalin.

« Fais lui du mal mon ami et tu ne trouveras pas de grotte assez profonde pour te cacher. » Dwalin acquiesça, le visage grave. Dis fronça les sourcils et renvoya Thorïn auprès de son mari pour accompagner Dwalin jusqu'à la porte où elle l'embrassa avant que le grand guerrier nain parte vaquer à ses propres occupations. Fili et Kili gémirent puérilement. Faisant face à sa famille, Dis planta ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Chacun de vous doit s'occuper de sa propre vie affective sans avoir à mettre son nez dans la mienne. » Sur ces paroles, elle marcha jusqu'à la cuisine en criant à Thorïn et Fili de bouger leurs derrières paresseux et de venir l'aider. Ils revirent avec du thé chaud et de la bière pour ceux qui pouvaient en boire. Fili s'assit entre Bilbon et Kili qui étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et discutaient de divers aspects de leur grossesse. Thorïn et Dis s'installèrent en face d'eux et le silence prit place pendant que chacun appréciait sa boisson.

Le silence fut brisé quand Dis grommela et tourna son attention vers Thorïn qui la regardait avec un sourire narquois, étonnant sur son visage d'habitude stoïque.

« Quoi ? »

Thorïn semblait méditer sur ses mots un moment avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Fais juste attention à son…_épée_… ma chère sœur. » Son ton ne laissait aucune illusion sur quoi il faisait référence. Au lieu de la mettre en colère, Dis lui retourna son sourire et, avant que son commentaire soit complètement compris par les autres, elle répliqua.

« Tu as d'aussi bonnes connaissance avec son _épée_ que moi mon frère, ne le nie pas. » Cette déclaration fut accueillie avec des sons d'étranglements alors que Bilbon, Fili et Kili s'étouffèrent littéralement tous dans leurs boissons. Thorïn regarda son mari soudainement inquiet alors que Fili tapotait doucement le dos de Kili pour l'aider à dégager le liquide dans ses poumons. Bilbon regarda fixement Thorïn avant de laisser tomber sa tête en arrière contre la chaise en fermant les yeux.

« C'est la dernière image que je voulais dans ma tête. S'il vous plait, si il doit y avoir encore une seule autre référence à ses partenaires sexuels précédents, je préfère partir de suite. Et Thorïn, arrête de me regarder comme si j'allais bondir de cette chaise pour te griffer le visage, je me fiche d'avec qui tu as couché avant moi, je souhaites juste ne pas le savoir. » Kili hocha de la tête ayant finalement retrouvé son calme et le contrôle de ses poumons.

« C'est plus que ce que je ne souhaitais jamais savoir au sujet de toi ou de mon oncle, merci maman. » Fili acquiesça en accord avec la déclaration de son frère alors que Dis secouait la tête.

« Comme si vous deux ne saviez pas qu'il a aussi une vie privée. Vous avez remarque que Bilbon porte son enfant et vu la condition dans laquelle Kili est, tout deux savez très bien comment cela s'est passé. Thorïn, Fili… Debout et venez m'aider avec le repas. » Dis se leva de sa chaise et frappa légèrement Thorïn sur la tête en passant et rigola quand il grogna dans une colère simulée avant de la suivre. Fili trainait derrière eux, peu sûr d'avoir envie de se retrouver entre sa mère et son oncle en ce moment.

_A suivre..._


	12. Chapter 12

_Auteur_ **JuuChanStar**

_Disclaimer_ **Cette fic appartient à JuuChanStar** qui m'a donné la permission de la traduire, en espérant que vous l'adorerez autant que moi! ;)

_Note _ Je suis désolée du retard ! Les examens commencent la semaine prochaine, ça fait deux semaines que je suis dans mes cours… Et je n'ai encore rien balancé par la fenêtre ! Encore trois semaines et vacances ! Je rêve de dormir et rien faire pendant une journée ! Le bonheur… Bref xD Voici le chapitre douze, merci pour vos reviews, vos follows et favorites ! Ca fait toujours plaisir °(^-^)°

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre douze**_

Le soir, alors qu'ils retournaient à leur appartement, Thorïn dorlotait Bilbon, l'installant confortablement dans leur lit. Alors qu'il s'inquiétait de son confort, Bilbon exaspéré par le comportement de son mari saisit le roi nain par les vêtements et le retint fermement.

« Suffit ! Je sais que tu penses que je suis en colère au sujet de toi et de Dwalin mais mon sentiment est que cela s'est passé il y a longtemps. C'est ce que je voulais dire quand j'ai dit que je n'avais rien à faire d'avec qui tu as été avant du moment que je suis le seul maintenant. » Thorïn sembla blesser et s'assit sur le lit en enlevant la main de Bilbon de sa chemise.

« Bien sûr qu'il n'y a que toi, je ne veux personne d'autre. » Bilbon sourit et attirât Thorïn plus prêt pour l'embrasser.

« Alors arrête de t'inquiéter pour tout inutilement. J'ai fait le calcul Thorïn, tu étais très jeune quand tu as perdu ton frère et votre enfant. C'était il y a bien plus de 100 ans. Je ne suis pas naïf au point de penser que tu es resté chaste pendant tout ce temps donc ne t'angoisse pas à ce sujet. » Thorïn posa son front contre celui de Bilbon et encadra son visage imberbe de ses mains.

« Tu es une créature étonnante Bilbon Sacquet. » Il sourit en entendant le petit rire de Bilbon.

« Et qui ressemble plus à un gros oliphant en ce moment je pense. » Thorïn ricana avant de rire quand Bilbon tira une mèche de cheveux en guise de représailles.

« Besoin que je te montre que tu n'es ni gros ni un oliphant ? » Murmura le roi nain contre la peau du cou de son hobbit, ravi du frisson que cela produisit. Sans attendre de réponse, Thorïn releva la tunique du jeune homme pour déposer de doux baisers sur son ventre rond.

« Thorïn… Qu'est ce que tu fais? » Bilbon se décala alors que Thorïn glissa plus bas et que ses doigts habiles, rendus rugueux par de nombreuses guerres et les années de travail à la forge, s'occupaient de son pantalon. Thorïn ne s'arrêta pas dans sa tâche mais leva ses yeux bleu cristal pour rencontrer ceux de Bilbon tout en glissant le pantalon des hanches du hobbit.

« Je te montre que tu m'attires toujours. » Répondit Thorïn avant de s'abaisser et de commencer à flatter les hanches et les cuisses de Bilbon. Cette vue lui provoqua des frissons d'excitation dans tout son corps.

Thorïn pouvait allumer la flamme en lui juste avec un regard, son touché embrasait le feu et brulait jusqu'à son bas ventre, l'excitant rapidement. Bilbon maudit intérieurement ses hormones qui le stimulaient plus vite et le moment suivant il sursauta quand la barbe de son mari frôla son érection. Le frottement des poils durs contre la chair sensible causa les plus délicieuses sensations. Bilbon entendit le gémissement sourd d'approbation de Thorin avant que celui-ci ne saisisse ses hanches et que sa bouche chaude ne se referme autour de sa longueur.

« Ah ! Thorïn ! » Bilbon inclina ses hanches, gémissant quand Thorïn permit plus à son érection de glisser dans sa bouche chaude et humide. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Bilbon se sente proche de la libération et tire sur les cheveux de Thorïn.

« Thorïn, s'il te plait, je te veux en moi. » Plaida-t-il. Ils se déshabillèrent et se joignirent lentement et doucement. Thorïn le pénétra avec précaution, ses mains découvrant le corps du hobbit, entourant le large ventre où se trouvait leur enfant. Bilbon mordit et embrassa chaque centimètre de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Si l'acte était d'abord lent et savoureux, il y avait un fond de passion ardente et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les coups de Thorïn deviennent plus irréguliers. Il caressait Bilbon avec des mouvements brusques afin qu'ils atteignent l'extase ensemble. Après être redescendu de leur nuage, Thorïn sortit du corps de son mari et alla chercher un tissu humide pour nettoyer leurs corps pour ensuite prendre Bilbon contre lui.

* * *

Tard dans la nuit, Thorïn fut réveillé par Bilbon qui le secouait avec insistance. Avec un grognement, le roi nain roula sur son dos et le scruta.

« Pourquoi me réveilles-tu ? Ce n'est pas encore le matin. » Il grommela endormi. Bilbon mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et Thorïn sut qu'il ne pourra pas se rendormir de si tôt.

« J'ai faim. » Bilbon avait développé des envies plutôt fascinantes et sur ce point, Thorïn avait appris à ne pas argumenter ou commenter.

« Que souhaites-tu ? »

« Je veux du porc, des tomates et des oignions. Rien de cru, tout cuisiné ensemble. S'il te plait. » Thorïn secoua la tête à la combinaison mais embrassa la tête de Bilbon avant de sortir du lit puis de leur chambre. Oh, il pouvait cuisiner, après tout ils avaient leur cuisine, mais il savait uniquement cuisiner les repas fades qu'il avait avalé les longues années où il vivait seul. Heureusement, il avait installé Bombur dans le couloir en dessous d'eux avec Bofur et Bifur par cette raison précise et c'était là que Thorïn se dirigeait.

Bombur ouvrit la porte plutôt rapidement et Thorïn grogna quand il aperçu Fili à l'intérieur assit sur un petit banc dans la cuisine où on sentait déjà l'odeur de la cuisson.

« Que souhaite-t-il cette fois ? » Demanda Bombur alors qu'il mena le roi dans la cuisine. Thorïn lui transmit la requête de Bilbon et s'assit à côté de son neveu qui semblait plus réveiller que lui. Fili le sourit alors qu'il regardait son oncle et Thorïn fronça les sourcils, il était trop tard… ou trop tôt dépendait de comment on le voyait, pour les pitreries de son neveu.

« Quoi ? » Grogna-t-il. Fili semblait penser quelque chose avant de tendre la main et montrer une marque de morsure assez visible sur le torse de Thorïn.

« N'a-t-il pas assez mangé plus tôt ? » Le jeune nain ricana comme Thorïn grommela n'ayant pas réalisé qu'il avait quitté la chambre avait rien d'autre que juste son pantalon. Thorïn tendit la main et tira une des tresses de Fili.

« Ne me taquine pas alors que tu as beaucoup de marque sur le cou visible pour tout le monde. » Fili vira au rouge et tira ses longs cheveux sur ses épaules pour cacher son cou.

« Un point chacun. Kili se demandait si Bilbon voudrait bien passer la journée de demain avec lui dans nos appartements, j'ai une partie de chasse à assister comme je suis devenu le chef de la ligue et il voulait parler avec Bilbon depuis un petit temps. » Thorïn hocha la tête.

« Ce serait bien pour tout les deux, j'ai des affaires à assister moi même et je suis sûr que Bilbon sera content de passer du temps avec Kili. Je l'apporterai demain matin. » Fili hocha la tête et accepta le plateau pour Kili, souhaitant une bonne nuit à son oncle et sortit. Thorïn le suivit peu de temps après avec la requête de Bilbon. La vue du sourire et du gémissement d'appréciation quand Bilbon prit la première bouchée de nourriture fit sourire Thorïn. Ca valait bien l'indignité des autres le voyant endormit et les marques de leur amour.

« Kili souhaites passer la journée de demain avec toi. Fili et moi avait tout deux des impératifs à participer et je pense que ça serait bien pour toi et Kili de passer du temps ensemble. » Bilbon sourit largement à cette idée.

« Ca sera avec grande joie ! » Il finit sa nourriture rapidement et s'étendit alors que Thorïn mit le plat dans leur cuisine, utilisée par Bilbon. Ils joignirent leurs mains ensemble sur le ventre de Bilbon, rigolant quand le bébé donna des coups contre leurs paumes.

« Ca doit être un garçon. » Murmura Thorïn et Bilbon sourit.

« Ca peut être une fille. Ta sœur est le parfait exemple de jeune femme fougueuse. Préfèrerais-tu l'un ou l'autre ? » Questionna Bilbon à ce sujet et son inquiétude fut vite écarté quand Thorïn secoua la tête sans une once d'hésitation.

« Non, après tout ce que j'ai vécu dans ma vie, tout ce que je souhaite est un enfant en bonne santé, peut être deux si tu le désires. » Cette déclaration lui fallut un baiser et un soupir heureux. Bilbon enroula ses doigts dans les longs cheveux noirs de Thorïn.

« Je serait heureux de porter nombreux de tes enfants. J'ai toujours désiré avoir une famille nombreuse mais je n'ai jamais trouvé quelqu'un avec qui le concrétiser. Avant que tu ne passes le pas de ma porte, j'avais presque baissé les bras et je m'étais résigné à vivre une vie sans signification dans une maison vide. Je suis tout à fait ouvert à avoir plus d'enfant, mais je demande que nous les séparions de deux, trois ans. Si je suis enceint plus longtemps que les normes hobbits, j'aimerai une pause entre. »

Ils discutèrent les possibilités et les espoirs pour leur futur pendant un certain temps avant de finalement sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil.

_A suivre..._


	13. Chapter 13

_Auteur_ **JuuChanStar**

_Résumé _**Traduction de JuuChanStar** : Bilbon a omit de dire un fait important sur les hobbits à Thorin… Maintenant, il n'a plus le choix. AU après la bataille et MPREG !

_Disclaimer_ Cette fic appartient à **JuuChanStar** qui m'a donné la permission de la traduire, en espérant que vous l'adorerez autant que moi! ;)

Après les examens, les fêtes de fin d'examen ! Donc pour m'excuser de cette longue absence, je vous poste deux chapitres ! (Aussi car je trouvais un peu vache de poster juste celui-ci et de devoir à nouveau attendre pour la suite xD) On va voir un peu plus Fili et Kili dans ces chapitres, j'espère que vous aimerez °(^-^)° Merci pour vos reviews, follows, favorites et autres ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir ! Vu que j'ai une grosse seconde session d'examen, je pars un peu en vacances puis je me remets à étudier… la suite dans deux semaines minimum !

Sur ce… Bonne lecture ! (Le deuxième chapitre arrive dans l'heure !)

* * *

**Chapitre treize**

Comme prévu, le matin suivant Thorïn conduisit Bilbon chez son plus jeune neveu.

« Bon, je sais que vous êtes tout les deux agités et vous allez surement vouloir promener alors, s'il vous plait, restez loin des salles inférieures et prêt d'endroit où l'on peut vous aider, si besoin. Prenez bien soin l'un de l'autre. » Bilbon rigola et poussa le roi nain.

« Tout ira bien Thorïn, arrête de t'inquiéter et vas-y ! Je suis sûr que Kili et moi serons capable de prendre soin de nous même. Nous sommes de grands adultes, tu sais. » Thorïn eut un petit rire. Il embrassa Bilbon et ébouriffa les cheveux de Kili avant de partir assister à sa réunion attendue depuis longtemps avec les membres de son conseil. Bilbon le regarda partir, appréciant de le voir vêtu de ses attributs de roi. Une fois la porte fermée, il se tourna vers Kili.

« Alors, comment vas-tu ? » Demanda-t-il en suivant Kili dans la cuisine. Il fut content de trouver du thé déjà préparé. Kili sourit, une main frottant son ventre arrondit.

« La routine. Depuis longtemps, Fili et moi parlions d'avoir un enfant mais nous étions jeunes et il nous restait tellement à vivre que je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait avant un long moment. Et maintenant, j'apprends qu'être enceint n'est pas aussi simple. Pauvre Fili, je suis à fleur de peau et il suffit d'une mauvaise phrase pour me mettre en colère. » Le jeune nain rougit et amena Bilbon dans le salon où ils s'installèrent dans de confortable siège avec leur thé. Bilbon sourit alors qu'il sirotait sa boisson, heureux de voir que son gout pour le thé avait contaminé les deux jeunes.

« C'est fort semblable pour moi. Je pensais que ma capacité à concevoir avait disparue de mes gênes et soudainement je me retrouve enceint. J'ai du m'adapter à cette idée, tout comme ton oncle. » Kili sourit malicieusement.

« J'ai remarqué ça quand je suis venu lui annoncé que ma marque était apparue et qu'il était dans son bureau à peine habillé. Qu'a-t-il dit exactement pour te mettre à ce point en colère que tu l'as jeté dehors si peu vêtu ? » Bilbon rigolât.

« Il m'a dit que si je continuais de grossir aussi vite, ça allait devenir difficile de dormir ensemble dans le même lit. J'ai été offensé et je l'ai jeté dehors. Une fois calmé, j'étais plutôt horrifié et j'ai été le trouvé. » Il ne mentionna pas sa crise de larmes, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait qu'un autre que Thorïn sache. Kili éclatât de rire.

« Ah mon oncle, il a si peu de grâce parfois pour être un roi. »

Ils parlèrent un peu plus longtemps de leurs envies alimentaires bizarres, de leurs bébés bougeant en eux (ce dont ils se partageaient mutuellement quand cela arrivait), les terribles besoins d'aller souvent au petit coin, les changements d'humeur et de ce que leurs amants disaient et les rendaient complètement fou. Finalement, Bilbon sentit le besoin de bouger.

« Vu qu'on a reçu l'autorisation, à contre cœur, de ton oncle pour nous balader, qu'en dis-tu ? » Demanda-t-il en se levant de sa chaise avec un léger grognement. Ô ça allait être intéressant d'aller plus loin qu'il ne lui était permit d'habitude. Kili se leva et fut à ses côtés avec un sourire.

« C'est avec plaisir ! »

Ils se dégourdirent les jambes et, comme promis, restèrent à l'écart des salles inférieures. A la place, ils marchèrent dans les couloirs aux alentours où de nombreuses familles résidaient. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour parler aux diverses personnes qui s'enquirent de leur santé et de leur grossesse. N'ayant pas eu une bonne promenade depuis un temps, Bilbon ignora les premières douleurs dans le bas du dos. Il était après tout largement enceint et ça mettait un peu de contrainte sur son corps.

Ce fut peu de temps après le début de leur promenade, dans les couloirs proches des salles de réunion royales et des salles de banquet, toujours entourés par les allées et venues des messagers, des gardes et toutes sortes de personnes utiles au bon fonctionnement du royaume, que Bilbon se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les douleurs ne s'étaient pas arrêtées mais au contraire s'étaient intensifiées. Essayant de ne pas froncer les sourcils pour ne pas alerter Kili, il frotta le bas du dos en espérant soulager le problème.

Il haleta soudainement quand le bébé dans son ventre donna un puissant coup, comme pour protester contre quelque chose et une douleur plus forte le traversa. Kili l'entendit et fut immédiatement à ses côtés, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude.

« Bilbon ? Est ce que tout va bien ? » Le jeune nain tendit la main pour prendre celle que Bilbon tendait, haletant à nouveau. Il se pencha, le visage tendu par la douleur et son autre main accrochée à son ventre.

« Que quelqu'un aille chercher ton oncle. Je… je crois que quelque chose ne va pas. »

_A suivre… Dans peu de temps -)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Auteur_ **JuuChanStar**

_Résumé _**Traduction de JuuChanStar** : Bilbon a omit de dire un fait important sur les hobbits à Thorin… Maintenant, il n'a plus le choix. AU après la bataille et MPREG !

_Disclaimer_ Cette fic appartient à **JuuChanStar** qui m'a donné la permission de la traduire, en espérant que vous l'adorerez autant que moi! ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre quatorze**

« Il va bien mon seigneur, tout comme le bébé. Mais ni moi ni aucun autre guérisseur connaissons quoi que se soit au sujet des grossesses hobbits. Nous ne pouvons pas dire avec certitude ce qui a causé cet incident. Je peux affirmer qu'il n'est pas en train de perdre l'enfant et il ne saigne pas vu que le canal d'accouchement n'est pas encore apparu. Il avait assez d'esprit pour me dire que ça allait seulement apparaître si il perdait l'enfant ou donnait naissance, donc le fait qu'il n'est pas là est un bon signe. » Thorïn, qui tournait comme un lion en cage depuis qu'il avait été jeté hors de sa chambre pour laisser place aux sages femmes et guérisseurs, se laissa finalement tomber sur une chaise. Il se frotta le visage, les mains tremblantes mais personne ne dit un mot à ce sujet.

« Vous êtes sûr que ni lui ni notre enfants n'est en danger ? » Demanda-t-il et la tension sur ses épaules et le nœud dans son estomac se desserra quelque peu quand la sage-femme hocha la tête.

« Oui mon seigneur. Il a reprit des couleurs, sa respiration est régulière et les douleurs se sont arrêtées. Le bébé bouge toujours mais pas aussi frénétiquement, ce qui est aussi un bon signe. Je crois qu'il a eu un épisode de faux travail, ça arrive quelque fois sans raison particulière. Mais je voudrais vous suggérer d'envoyer quérir quelqu'un qui a plus de connaissance sur les grossesses hobbits. » La pauvre sage femme faisait de son mieux pour ne pas flancher sous le regard de Thorïn.

« Alors trouver quelqu'un, je veux savoir lorsque mon mari va accoucher si lui et l'enfant vont survivre ! Envoyez chercher quelqu'un immédiatement, même si ce doit être un maudit elfe ! Trouvez moi juste quelqu'un ! » Sur ce, sages femmes et guérisseurs prirent congé à la demande de Dis. Elle avait accourut en apprenant l'état de santé de Bilbon. Elle se tourna vers Thorïn et soupira en le voyant, son visage était pâle et ses yeux remplis de peur.

Thorïn lui même faisait de son mieux pour ne pas craqué complètement. La peur qui l'avait saisit quand le messager avait interrompu son conseil pour dire que Bilbon était sur le sol en se tenant le ventre de douleur l'avait presque étouffé. La vue de son mari dans la dite position l'avait pratiquement fait craqué sur place. Toute l'angoisse qu'il gardait au fond de son esprit depuis que Bilbon lui avait annoncé la venue d'un enfant remontait à la surface. Il sursauta quand des mains touchèrent les siennes et il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Dis. La compréhension dans ses yeux arracha un son incohérent au roi nain. Il laissa tomber sa tête contre elle alors qu'il combattait ses propres émotions et laissa Dis passer ses mains dans son épaisse crinière de cheveux avec douceur.

« Ils vont bien Thorïn, j'ai déjà entendu et vu plusieurs fois ce phénomène. Mes connaissances ont donné naissance à des enfants forts en bonne santé. Calme toi et va le voir, je suis sûr que Bilbon est tout aussi paniqué que tu l'es. » Déposant un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête, Dis le souleva de sa chaise et le poussa gentiment en direction de sa chambre, heureuse de voir que Thorïn n'a pas argumenté avant de disparaitre dans la pièce.

Bilbon était recroquevillé dans le lit, son visage tourné vers la porte. Il ne dormait pas et aussitôt que Thorïn entra dans la chambre, les yeux du jeune homme étaient sur lui. Sans une hésitation, Bilbon tendit la main et Thorïn fut à ses côtés en quelques secondes pour le prendre contre lui. Les deux hommes se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et s'embrassèrent doucement. Thorïn posa une main sur le ventre rond de Bilbon, l'autre sur la joue, le pouce rugueux effaçant les larmes que le hobbit laissait sortir librement.

« J'ai eu si peur Thorïn, même si je porte l'enfant selon les normes hobbits pendant 9 mois, je suis seulement à une semaine de mon septième mois, c'est beaucoup trop tôt ! Je suis désolé si je t'ai effrayé. » Thorïn secoua sa tête et ignora le soupçon de peur dans sa voix.

« Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'as aucun contrôle là dessus. Vous allez tout les deux bien et c'est tout ce que je veux. J'ai demandé aux sages femmes d'aller quérir quelqu'un qui connaît mieux les grossesses hobbits, nous n'en savons pas assez et je veux quelqu'un ici pour t'aider. » Le nœud autours de son cœur se desserra un peu plus quand un coup atterrit contre la paume qui reposait sur le ventre de son mari, leur enfant semblait vouloir lui faire savoir que tout allait bien se passer.

« Il y a des sages femmes dans la comté qui pourraient aider, mais vu que c'est le sang elfique qui nous a donné la capacité d'enfanter, je pense qu'ils doivent en savoir plus. Surtout en considérant que beaucoup d'hommes hobbits ne peuvent plus engendrer, les connaissances diminuent à travers les siècles et les hobbits ne gardent pas souvent les histoires jugées inutiles. » Thorïn y réfléchit un long moment avant d'acquiescer et embrassa le front de Bilbon.

« Je vais demander auprès du seigneur Elrond, il a été honnête avec nous durant notre quête et il semble n'avoir aucune rancœur envers mon peuple. Cela te tranquilliserais ou souhaites-tu aussi quelqu'un de la comté ? » Bilbon secoua la tête et appuya son visage contre la torse de Thorïn, respirant le parfum de son mari pour se détendre.

« Non, je doute que tu arrives à amener un autre hobbit loin de chez lui, très peu aime voyager. Je crois que le seigneur Elrond pourra répondre à nos questions. Cela ne te dérangerais pas outre mesure d'accueillir un elfe à Erebor ? » Il sourit au long soupir de Thorïn, il savait qu'il valait mieux oublier son orgueil et accepter de l'aide plutôt qu'être en colère.

« Non, mon hobbit. Si tu sens qu'il sera un bon choix alors je vais lui envoyer une requête immédiatement. Je ne veux pas laisser autre chose inconnue arrivée et tu vas rester au lit jusqu'à l'arrivée du seigneur Elrond. » Bilbon ouvrit sa bouche pour argumenter, rejetant sa tête en arrière, mais une fois qu'il attrapa le regard bleu de Thorïn, toujours remplit de peur, il céda.

« Je vais cependant concéder à ton idée que notre enfant est une fille, un garçon n'aurait jamais causé autant de trouble. » Grommela Thorïn maussade et Bilbon éclatât de rire.

« Oh vraiment ? N'as-tu jamais prêté d'attention à Fili et Kili, tes neveux ? Ils semblent avoir un talent pour troubler l'ordre public, ou as-tu oublié l'incident des trolls ? Je ne sais pas comment ils ont manqué un troll enlevant plusieurs poneys. » Thorïn renifla et jeta un regard à Bilbon.

« Si tu crois vraiment qu'ils surveillaient les poneys et n'étaient pas occupés à autre chose alors je vais rappeler les guérisseurs parce que tu dois avoir reçu un coup à la tête et cela a atteint ton cerveau. » Thorïn rigola à la grimace de Bilbon.

« Je veux encore moins connaître leur vie sexuelle que je ne veux connaître tes anciennes conquêtes. Mon point de vue reste le même, les garçons causent plus de soucis que les filles. Une jeune gentille et respectable fille hobbit ne cause pas autant de problème. »

« Souviens-toi mon amour que notre enfant est à moitié nain. Les enfants nains des deux sexes font toutes sortes de méfaits. » Il s'arrêta un moment et sourit sournoisement à Bilbon.

« Cela inclus écouter au porte alors qu'ils ne sont pas conviés et vous êtes tous trop âgés pour faire ça ! » Le roi nain se tourna pour regarder la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrir et leur famille se bousculer à l'entrée. Aucune excuse ne fut faite, à la place, ils s'approchèrent pour s'assurer par eux même que Bilbon et le bébé allaient tous les deux bien. Pauvre Kili qui dut s'asseoir alors qu'il tremblait comme une feuille. Toute cette situation l'avait complètement bouleversé. Fili passa ses bras fermement autours de son frère et le réconforta alors que leur mère choyait tout le monde. Dwalin resta sur le côté un long moment, n'étant pas du genre à apprécier les démonstrations physiques.

Thorïn, pour le moment, se laissa être choyé par sa sœur et tendit une main pour saisir celles de ses neveux tout en berçant Bilbon de l'autre. Sa famille était en sécurité et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Il se laisserait aller un peu plus tard, quand lui et Bilbon seraient seuls pour la nuit et quand personne ne pourrait voir le fier roi nain s'écroulé d'abord dans la colère, porté par la peur et les blessures de son propre passé, frappant ses mains contre les murs en pierre de leur chambre et puis s'effondrer en sanglot. Pendant ce temps, Bilbon ferait de son mieux pour apaiser la colère et pour ensuite enlacer son mari. Ils surmonteraient les vagues d'incertitudes, de peur et de soulagement ensemble jusqu'à tomber endormi d'épuisement, leurs mains jointes fermement et reposant de manière protectrice sur leur enfant qui se reposait comme ils l'ont fait.

_A suivre…_


	15. Chapter 15

_Auteur_ **JuuChanStar**

_Disclaimer_ **Cette fic appartient à JuuChanStar** qui m'a donné la permission de la traduire, en espérant que vous l'adorerez autant que moi! ;)

_Note_ Merci pour tout vos reviews et mises en favoris ! Après une dizaine de jour de vacance, me revoilà à étudier… Et reprendre de longue pause pour traduire les nouveaux chapitres ! Le passage avec Thorïn et Bilbon m'a donné un peu (mais juste _un peu_) de fils à retordre mais j'espère qu'il vous conviendra !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre quinze**

_Kili et Fili_

Fili se réveilla aux sons des pleurs étouffés de son frère. Roulant sur le dos, le blond le trouva assit sanglotant entre ses mains, ses longs cheveux noir tombant de ses épaules nues pour cacher au maximum son visage. Instantanément, il se redressa et entoura Kili de ses bras pour le prendre contre lui.

« Kili, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » Fili caressa d'une main le dos de Kili pendant que l'autre essuyait les larmes de son visage. Kili étouffa un sanglot en berçant son ventre rond.

« Et si quelque chose s'était passé Fili ? Bilbon aurait pu perdre le bébé avec ce qui s'est passé plutôt et oncle… » Il s'interrompit tremblant. Tout deux avaient vu la marque de leur oncle sur sa peau en grandissant, prendre des bains ensemble dans les ruisseaux était quelque chose d'habituelle et personne n'était timide au sujet de son corps. Ils ne savaient pas ce que ça représentait jusque récemment et la signification leur avait serré le cœur.

Fili attrapa le visage du plus jeune nain et le tint fermement.

« Arrête, ne pense pas comme ça ! Tu as été ausculté par la sage-femme et elle a dit que tu vis la meilleure grossesse naine qu'elle a vue depuis longtemps. Ton corps est fort et en bonne santé et notre bébé bouge déjà. Je sais que ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui t'a terrifié, ça nous a tous terrifié, mais Bilbon et le bébé vont bien ! Toi et notre bébé allez bien aussi. S'il te plait, ne t'attarde pas là dessus, tu vas seulement t'effrayer d'avantage. » Tout en parlant, Fili caressa le visage de Kili avec ses pouces et déposa de doux baisers sur ses lèvres.

Kili cessa progressivement de trembler et laissa Fili l'allonger dans le lit où il se recroquevilla pour ensuite nicher sa tête sous le menton de son frère. Ses doigts jouant avec les tresses de sa moustache, il sourit et laissa ses yeux se fermer doucement quand Fili commença à légèrement fredonner une vieille berceuse. Le son réconfortant de la voix de son frère et ses bras le tenant fermement le bercèrent vers le sommeil. Fili resta éveillé un peu plus longtemps après que la respiration de Kili se soit calmée. Ils avaient tous été effrayés aujourd'hui et la pensée que quelque chose arrive à leur nouvelle famille lui saisissait le cœur. Se sermonnant sévèrement d'arrêter de penser au sujet de ce qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher ou changer, Fili embrassa le dessus de la tête de Kili et laissa la chaleur de leur corps réunit le poussé dans son propre sommeil.

* * *

_Dis et Dwalin_

Elle n'était pas bouleversée. Elle n'était pas, absolument _pas,_ bouleversée… Bon pas d'un point de vue extérieure en tout cas. Dis ne sursauta pas ou même remua quand d'épais bras musclé et effrayant l'entourèrent alors qu'elle regardait le feu s'éteindre.

« Ca n'aidera pas de ruminer. » déposa la voix de Dwalin dans son oreille et Dis grogna exactement comme tout Durïn le devrait.

« Je ne rumine pas, mufle, je suis en train de penser. Il y a une différence. » Grommela-t-elle quand elle sentit clairement les épaules de Dwalin remué dans un rire silencieux.

« Ouais, il y a une différence. Mais je te connais depuis toujours… Tu rumines. » Dis soupira et laissa tomber sa tête contre le large torse derrière elle.

« Je suis inquiète pour Thorïn, et avant que tu ne le dise, je suis aussi inquiète pour Bilbon ! Mais Thorïn a déjà tellement perdu, grand père, père, Frerïn, leur enfant… Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse survive à une autre perte. Et mes pauvres garçons… Kili a eut la peur de sa vie. Je sais que Fili va l'aider, ils se soutiennent mutuellement. Mais ils sont si jeunes, j'ai peur pour eux. » Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, mais ce n'était pas inconfortable, rien d'autre n'avait besoin d'être dit entre eux. La paire improbable a trouvé du réconfort dans les bras de l'autre tout en regardant le feu s'éteindre petit à petit.

* * *

_Thorïn et Bilbon_

Thorïn fut silencieux et calme un long moment après avoir été laisser seuls puis il se glissa hors du lit, le corps rigide et les yeux distants. Bilbon savait que son mari était prêt à craquer.

« Thorïn… » Et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, une douce voix compréhensive et Thorïn craqua. Il hurla de rage, de douleur et de peur, envoyant ses poings contre le solide mur de pierre de leur chambre à coucher. Encore et encore, sans se soucier de sa propre sécurité. Bilbon sentit l'horreur montée en lui et il cria finalement quand il put voir du sang commencé à couler des mains de Thorïn.

« THORÏN ! ARRÊTE ! » Il essaya de sortir de leur couche mais sa voix remplie de crainte et d'angoisse de voir Thorïn détruire son propre corps semblait avoir touché le roi nain. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent et il fit face au hobbit. Avec un cri venant du fond du cœur, remplit de tristesse et de douleur et qui a presque brisé le cœur de Bilbon, Thorïn revint dans leur lit, le tenant le plus prêt possible avec le large ventre où se trouvait leur enfant.

Ensemble, enveloppé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils pleurèrent. Bilbon pour ses peurs et chocs de la journée, Thorïn pour la peur et le passé qui resurgissait en lui. Finalement, laissant partir les frayeurs qui les hantaient tout les deux, ils restèrent ensemble, les mains tenues fermement. Bilbon ne dirait jamais à quiconque comment le fier roi nain sanglota pendant des heures dans les bras de son jeune mari, il ne soufflerait jamais un mot à quiconque combien de fois le nom de son frère et les mots en khuzdul pour leur bébé glissèrent entre ses larmes.

Non, Bilbon savait que finalement Thorïn se libérait d'un terrible chagrin d'amour, se libérait enfin de plus d'un siècle de douleur. Peut être, pourrait-il enfin guérir et l'ombre qui occasionnellement paraissait dans ses yeux bleu cristal fanerait pour de bon. Tremblant, Bilbon pressa la main de Thorïn contre son ventre où leur bébé donnait des coups, sortant Thorïn de sa terrible douleur.

Frémissant à travers leurs dernières angoisses, le hobbit et le roi nain se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les mains toujours posées sur les coups de pieds du bébé. Quand ils finirent par se calmer comme leur enfant, ils tombèrent dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

_Le peuple d'Erebor_

Les échos de l'incident de Bilbon traversèrent la montagne cette nuit là. Tout le monde connaissait Bilbon et tous l'adoraient. Tous connaissaient les grandes pertes (pas toutes mais certaines) dont avait souffert leur roi, et personne ne voulait le voir souffrir encore plus. Chant et musique retentirent dans les halls la nuit, chant de compassion, pour la famille et pour la santé. Le peuple d'Erebor ne voulait rien de plus que de voir leur roi et sa famille heureux, comme ils le méritaient.

_A suivre…_


	16. Chapter 16

_Auteur_ **JuuChanStar**

_Disclaimer_ **Cette fic appartient à JuuChanStar** qui m'a donné la permission de la traduire, en espérant que vous l'adorerez autant que moi! ;)

_Note_ Et voici le nouveau petit chapitre ! Régalez-vous °(^-^)° Je vous rassure, le suivant sera beaucoup plus long !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre seize**_

« Thorïn, pourrais-tu te tenir tranquille ! » Sermonna Bilbon alors que son mari retira brusquement ses mains pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois. Il était encore tôt et Bilbon avait été réveillé par les jurons de Thorïn essayant, sans succès, de bander ses mains blessées. Il fallut en tout deux secondes pour que Bilbon presse le roi nain de le laisser faire. Cependant, Thorïn agissait maintenant comme un gros bébé pendant que Bilbon essuyait le sang séché sur ses doigts ensanglantés.

« Ca fait mal. » Répondit-il dans un grognement. Bilbon renifla et saisit les grandes mains pour essayer de les soigner à nouveau.

« Oui mais si tu n'avais pas frappé tes mains contre le mur, tu n'aurais pas eu ce problème. » Bilbon grimaça à la lueur sombre qui traversa le regard de Thorïn. Le hobbit rougit et finit en silence de bander les doigts maintenant nettoyés. Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur chaque bandage.

« Je suis désolé amour, tu m'as effrayé c'est tout. Je dis des choses stupides quand je suis effrayé. » Thorïn posa sa main contre la joue de Bilbon et leva sa tête pour planter un baiser sur ses lèvres désirées.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé, j'ai perdu mon sang froid. » Thorïn pencha la tête en avant pour la poser contre le plus jeune homme. Bilbon soupira et prit la tête solide qu'il aimait tant entre ses mains. Ses doigts caressant la barbe, arrachant un bruit sourd au roi nain.

« Tu avais toutes les bonnes raisons pour perdre le contrôle. Juste la prochaine fois, utilise un oreiller ou le lit. »

Ils passèrent la matinée au lit, Thorïn refusant de laisser Bilbon sortir de leur couche et réussit même à préparer un petit déjeuner correct. Ils mangèrent et parlèrent, uniquement interrompu quand Dis vint s'enquérir de leur santé. Elle secoua la tête à la vue des mains de Thorïn mais ne posa aucune question. Elle les embrassa rapidement tout les deux et dit qu'elle reviendrait plus tard et qu'elle prenait les rênes du royaume pour aujourd'hui.

Rassuré en sachant son royaume entre les mains de sa sœur, Thorïn se détendit et passa la journée à materner son mari enceint, au grand dam de Bilbon d'être traiter comme un enfant.

_A suivre…_


End file.
